The Avengers 1: Crossing Universes
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: When Angela Darksaber, soon to be Jedi Knight, is stranded on Earth, she will have to trust the people who saved her from the wreck: The Avengers. While on Earth, she will have to face the Sith Guard that followed her from her galaxy. It is easy to fight one Sith Guard, but battles never come easy to the freeedom fighters. (This story is after The Avengers).
1. Prolouge

~Prologue~

Above the planet of Yavin 4, a Sith, by the name of Malkus Vingarian launched an assault on the New Jedi order in an attempt to wipe out the fledgling Jedi Order, in hopes of rebuilding the Sith Empire that came before the Old Republic. In response, the Jedi Counsel dispatched several battle cruisers to go into space to defeat this threat. Good and evil met in space. Chaos was everywhere. Tie fighters were shooting down X-Wings and Y-Wings left and right. The Jedi fighters were doing just as well. The sides were evenly matched. Both sides were willing to fight to the end.

But then the tide turned when two other Jedi joined the battle. Luke Skywalker, Grand Jedi Master, was in his X-Wing heading towards the cluster of firing cruisers and fighters. Immediately to his right was his close friend; and Angela Darksaber, who was piloting her rebuilt yellow Jedi Starfighter which was originally built nearly twenty years ago. Angela and Luke went towards the battle. Inside Angela's cockpit, the lights on her dash tell her everything is in working order.

_ Wow. This Starfighter is one of the best fighters I have ever flown. I'm so glad that I found it in a junk pile. After repair and restoring it to its original looks and performance, it's ready for anything! I also don't need a hyperdrive ring. _She smiled to herself. _Since I invented a miniature hyperdrive engine, I don't need that piece of equipment anymore…Man, I feel so smart._

"Don't put yourself on a pedestal or else you will fall flat on your face." A voice blasted over Angela's headset that was inside her helmet.

"Luke, how many times have I asked you not to read my thoughts? Five? Ten?"

"More like twenty-seven times." Angela looked over to Luke in his X-Wing. He smiled a huge smile, and then started laughing. "You know if you don't stop laughing, I will turn my headset off!" she answered back in a sterner tone of voice. "Okay then." Luke replied while stopping his laughter and readjusting himself in his seat. "Are you ready R2?" Luke's Astromech droid R2-D2 replied with a slow high-pitched bleep. Luke opens his mouth to ask Angela, but she beats him to it. "Finally! Let's hurry and chase these people out of here. I want to be done as soon as possible so that I can be knighted into a Jedi Knight." Luke smiles, "I want you to be a Jedi Knight too. You deserve it. I don't care if some of the Council members believe you shouldn't even be there. You will be a Jedi Knight. I promise you that." Luke and Angela set up for attack speed. Angela smiles to herself. Being a Jedi Knight is something she has wanted to be for most of her life. "Thanks Luke." Angela speeds ahead of Luke and begins to attack Malkus's droid pilots. _That means a lot to me._

Time passes, but the two Jedi don't know what time is in their fighters. They shoot at the Tie-Fighters flying at them. The Tie-Fighters crash into one of the several Imperial Cruisers or explode from the blaster fire. The New Jedi Order was going to survive this battle; but one Jedi would not be returning from it.

Malkus senses the Jedi are taking out his droid pilots one-by-one. He is losing. He mumbles to himself. "I may lose this battle, but I will take at least two Jedi out before I leave. That should soak fear into the Jedi Order's soul." He turns to his two Sith body guards that are standing right behind him. "Take out the Jedi Starfighter and the X-Wing following it." He said it in a deep, dark tone. They both replied, "Yes, my Master." in unison, left and went to their specialized Tie-Fighters in the main hanger. They mimic each other as they get into their fighters, start the engines, and take off out of the main hanger and into the battle field searching for the Starfighter and X-Wing following it.

Another Tie-Fighter explodes into metal scraps and dust. "That's seventeen Tie-Fighters. How many have you shot down Luke?" Angela waits for an answer from Luke. A few moments later he replies, "I…wasn't counting." Angela hears his voice shaking. She smiled, "Luke, there is one thing you're bad at and that's lying to friends." Luke's end was still silent. "Come on," Angela says in a persuasive tone, "How many did you shoot down?" Luke starts to answer. "Uh….you know…like….." Luke lets out a deep breath, "Five." Luke ear is instantly filled with the laughter of Angela's voice. Through her laughter, Angela tries to speak to Luke. "Hahahaha...five?..bwahahahahahaha..five…hehehahah ahaha." Luke tries to tell her some excuse. "You shot most of them down before they even came to me! That's why I only shot down five." Angela laughter slowly dies down until she stops altogether. "Sure. I'll let that excuse slide since you basically just said I am better shot then you."

Luke tried to think of a comeback, when suddenly the two Sith guards come up from behind. Two dots light up on Luke's radar. "Angela, I've got two Tie-Fighters on my tail!" One of the Tie-Fighters flies past Luke and starts firing on Angela's Starfighter. One shot hits the back of her hyperdrive engine. She replies to Luke, "Let's split up. Maybe then we can fly faster and get them front of us to blast them somehow." The two Jedi go opposite directions. Luke goes back towards Yavin. Angela takes a path away from Yavin. Each Sith guard pursues his target. The chase begins.

_I'll lead you away from Yavin, you moron. _Angela weaves her fighter through the debris of fighters, from both sides of the battle, and exits the war zone into the void of space. Just her and the Sith guard. _Time for some free-style!_ Angela moves the piloting stick left, then right, up, then down. The Sith guard becomes perplexed as to what she is doing, but he does not back away. Instead, he focuses his aim on the engines of the enemy's fighter. He pulls the trigger. Angela senses the feelings of the pilot shooting at her. Determination. Determination to please someone of great importance. _Wait a minute. If I can sense the pilot that means it's not a droid piloting it like the rest of the Tie-Fighters we've been shooting down! _Her mind goes into thinking mode while she dodges the blaster fire without a second thought. _Why would there be a living pilot out here if every other fighter is a droid pilot? Unless…..I was specifically targeted. No. We were specifically targeted! Two Tie-Fighters came behind Luke at the exact same time! I have to tell Luke._ She talks into her headset. "Luke, are you there?" Nothing but the sound of static sounds in Angela's ear. _I'm too far away from him. Blast! Wait. I am I worrying about Luke? He's done this before. I need to worry about myself though._

The Sith guard realizes that just shooting at this Jedi with blaster fire was not going to do it. He puts his left pointer finger onto a little blue button and pushes it. His Tie-Fighter vanishes into space. Angela looks at her radar. The Tie-Fighter on Angela's radar blinks then disappears completely. "What the…." Turning her Starfighter sharply to the left, she stops dead in space to see if her radar is just going crazy, but it was not. She looks to the left, then the right, then up above her.

_That's impossible. No Tie-Fighter or any fighter for that matter has a cloaking device!_ She keeps looking all around her in space. Nothing.Taking a deep breath, Angela shuts her eyes and feels with the Force into the darkness of space. She smiles. _You're still here. But where exactly? It feels like he's everywhere around me. He must be using the Dark Side to hide himself in. I must focus harder!_

The Sith eyes the Starfighter sitting there in the middle of space. "An easy target. What a foolish Jedi to just sit there waiting for trouble." He reaches for a switch on the dash and pulls it down. The Tie-Fighter launches a missile straight towards the standing Jedi. Angela senses the disturbance and pulls on the control stick up. Immediately, the Star Fighter flies upward avoiding the missile attack. "Excellent dodging." The Sith guard uses the Force he learnt from his Master and takes hold of the missile. "But you will not dodge the Force itself!"

"Wow, that was too close!" Angela starts to turn right to fire where the missile was launched from. But, half-way into the turn the missile that missed Angela just a few seconds before, now struck the back corner of her Star Fighter. Fortunately, the shields she upgraded earlier let the fighter escape with little damage. Angela's head flies forward from the direct hit and hits the dash with a hard thump. The helmet hits several buttons of very little importance except one, the button to activate the hyperdrive. The engine fires up with its pilot unconscious. It goes into light speed, and vanishes, into the darkness of unknown space territory.


	2. A Day Unlike Any Other

A Day Unlike Any Other

Earth. A green and blue sphere in space. A planet teeming with many different ways of life. Even though large masses of land are separated by huge rolling waves of water, people communicate with each other by technology. Normally, this technology for the common human is the cell phone, flat-screen HD TV, and a vehicle or two. However, there is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that has all of that and more. With his brilliant mind, he was able to escape kidnappers by building his first armor suit in a cave, with a box of scraps. He named his first suit, Mark I. From there, he kept building and improving every suit more and more.

Flying over the Saudi Arabian Desert was one of those suits. Inside the suit was the inventor himself: Tony Stark. Soaring way above the sand, he does some barrel rolls and steep dives, simply for the sake of having a good time. "It's good to get out of the office. I got to do this more often." After this statement, Stark takes his Mark VI armor and slows it down. Down below, Tony sees nothing but sand. "Hey Jarvis, did you ever noticed that a desert looks like the ocean…..except more tan, gritty, and stopped in motion?"

A voice answers Stark through his helmet. "I just now noticed that, Sir." J.A.R.V.I. S., short for Just Another Really Very Intelligent System, replies to him in his smooth, machine/human-like voice.

Stark continues to stare at the beautiful, still landscape below him. _I used to hate the sand because it reminded me of when I was held against my will and had to escape…..I also lost Yinsen over there. _Stark mind goes silent, and then he continues his thought. _If he were here, I would thank him for saving my life_.

Stark's thoughts shatter away at Jarvis's message. "Sir, an incoming aircraft is on a collision path to you. I suggest moving to the right." Without thinking about what Jarvis said, Stark flies to the right and hovers in place. A few moments later, a yellow aircraft flashes past Stark's sight at a high rate of speed.

"Has it really gotten to the point where you can't fly without a jerk cutting you off?" Stark sees that the unknown aircraft is still going down towards the desert at a blinding speed. _Something's not right. _"Jarvis, how fast is that craft going?"

Jarvis answers immediately. "The unknown aircraft is going roughly three hundred sixty one miles per hour."

Stark computes the data in his mind the speed of the craft with the distance to the ground, which is shown on his holographic screen to read only 20,624 feet. Without wasting another second Stark flies on the same path the craft took, as fast as he can. "Sir, What are you doing?" Jarvis asks.

Stark continues to fly downwards toward the desert. "That aircraft can't slowdown in time to land, Jarvis, and why would a small aircraft like that be landing in the desert anyways, unless it was crashing?!", Stark states in a worried tone. "I have to stop it before it crashes!" Stark ends the conversation by kicking in the back thrusters. The suit responds by jerking forward at a higher speed than that of the falling craft. The closer Stark gets to the unknown craft, the closer it gets to the still sands of the desert. In one fluid motion, Stark moves behind the craft, puts his hands onto the bottom and levels out the craft. The distance to the ground now reads 2,439 feet. Putting more power into the back thrusters and the thrusters in his boots, Stark slows the descent of both himself and the vehicle. Tony looks anxiously at the distance his suit is reading. 1,834 feet; 937 feet. Stark puts even more power into the thrusters. 597 feet; 384 feet.; 142 feet; .5 feet; .5 feet; .5 feet. Stark lets out a deep sigh of relief. _That was too close._

While gently putting the unknown aircraft into the sand, Stark turns off his thrusters. The craft sinks a little into the pliable sand, creating a soft, crunching sound. Stark's eyes widen at the sight of the aircraft that he caught from the sky. He recognizes the craft, but he does not believe what he sees. _This craft….I know what it is! It looks exactly like a Jedi Starfighter, right out of Episode II of Star Wars!_ Stark moves to the left of the craft. His mind is still trying to compute if this is possible. "Jarvis, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Stark says, trying to confirm what is in front of him.

"Indeed, Sir. From its looks on the outside, it appears to be a Jedi Starfighter from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of Clones."

Tony stands in shock. _Has the government surpassed my technology? That's… highly unlikely. What if… the Star Wars Universe is… real?_ _Is it possible? I mean… Thor is actually a real person that is a god from a different part of the universe. Who's to say that Jedi and Sith aren't real as well? Considering the universe is unlim.._

"Sir, I have scanned the aircraft. There is a person inside the cockpit area." Stark's thoughts dissolve away and he realizes that this craft is a manned vehicle. He uses his suit to look for the hatch to open the craft. The computer picks out the lever. Using his right hand, Tony pulls on the hatch. The sound of metal upon metal reassures Tony that it can open. Using both hands, he slowly lifts the window of the cockpit up. A hissing sound seeps out of cockpit area.

When Stark pushes the window of the cockpit all of the way back, the hot desert sun shines on a person leaning forward, their head resting on the control dash. Reaching in, Stark grabs the pilot's shoulder and pushes it backwards. When the pilot is upright in the seat, Tony realizes something right away. "The pilot's a woman." Tony says in shock.

Jarvis replies, "Indeed, Sir." Stark sees the pilot's helmet. On the side of the white-painted helmet is the blue symbol of the Jedi Order. He also notices that there is a small trickle of blood coming from under the helmet.

Stark gives an order to Jarvis. "Jarvis, what are her vital signs? In my terms, not doctor terms." While giving the command, Stark takes hold of the helmet and slowly lifts it off the woman's head. While doing this, Jarvis uses Stark's suit to scan the woman's body and quickly, works on getting data. The helmet slides off smoothly. The hair of the pilot falls from inside the helmet to her shoulders. The sunlight shimmers on her shiny blonde hair and also on the blood that stains a small section of it.

Placing the helmet outside the craft, Stark gets a reply from Jarvis. "In your terms ,she is unconscious with a concussion, has a small cut on the left side of her forehead, and three cracked ribs, one on her right and two on her left on the lower part of her rib cage."

Stark takes all that into thought, then asks, "Is it safe to move her?"

Jarvis quickly replies, "Yes, and I suggest we get her medical attention quickly since we don't know how long she has been in this state."

Having heard what Jarvis said, Stark reaches in and puts his right arm behind the pilot's head and his left arm under both of her legs. Lifting her out, he gives some commands to Jarvis. "Jarvis, have Pepper look into getting someone over here as quickly as possible to pick up this Starfighter or whatever it may be. Give them the exact location for their GPSs. Tell them to take it to The Avengers headquarters, basement level." Taking off, Stark looks at the woman's head to make sure it is in a position it will not move. It's resting in the inside of his elbow joint.

Jarvis confirms what Stark says with, "I'll get right on it, Sir." Having said that, Tony slowly increases altitude, levels out, and flies as fast as can west, towards the nearest hospital in Manhattan, New York.


	3. Awake In A Strange Place

Awake in a Strange Place

Manhattan. A place that does not know the words "stop" or "sleep". Cars hurry down the streets and people dodge them to cross over to the other side. People walk in groups because there's little room on the sidewalks in the afternoon. Everywhere is noisy. The sound of cars honking their horns and moving through the city, people talking on their cell phones and with their friends. Never ending noise. Looking toward the Chrysler Building, anyone in New York could see to the side of it Tony Stark's almost completely constructed business building or at least that is what everyone thought it was. The outside looked like the original building before it had been destroyed in the recent invasion of the Chitari army. The outside had the original sheen to the silver metal. The circular deck where Iron Man landed and walked into the building was still there. Everything about it was replaced, except for the name on the side of the deck. The only letter that now remained was a single A. Little did the people of New York realize that Stark was not going to put the other letter back. In fact, the A was all that was needed.

Inside, on the main upper floor where the deck is connected is a big, open room with a couple of recliners and couches. On the far wall is Tony's old bar, fixed and filled with all sorts of expensive French wines and American whiskies. Connected to the main room is a hall that leads to several white doors. Behind the third door to the right was a bed occupied by Angela Darksaber herself. With both arms resting at her sides, she opens her eyes to see a white pained ceiling. She blinks a couple of time slowly.

_What happened? Wait…the battle above Yavin . Was it a dream? Is that why I am staring at my ceiling?_ Angela's eyes widen. _That doesn't look like my ceiling!_ Using her hands that were resting near her sides, she slowly pushes herself upright in the bed. A sudden, dull pain shoots through lower body. "AH!" she yells to herself in the room while she finishes sitting upright in bed and hanging her feet over one side.

Keeping her eyes closed, she runs in her mind the events that took place. Angela takes several deep, slow breaths. Her present thought of where she might be and her feelings of pain shooting sharply through her body melt away, leaving her with a clear mind to remember what happened.

_I was above Yavin, flying in my Starfighter._ Flashes of her memory show her in her Starfighter, flying towards a group of Imperial cruisers and super star destroyers. _Skywalker was on my left in his X-Wing._ Another image flashes of Skywalker laughing at his remark of reading her thoughts for the twenty-seventh time. _Luke, you jokester. You were to my left. We went into the battlefield, blasting one droid fighter after another. _More pictures flashes quickly of her firing at the enemy, with Luke right behind her hardly shooting anything down. _We were talking about how many we shot down, when something happened._ She sees an image of her getting hit by blaster fire, but the next images she saw were moving too fast and were too blurred to distinguish. Her head starts to pound loudly with her own heartbeat while drops of sweat roll down her face. Not being able to take the pounding any longer, she opens her eyes while taking in a big breath of air.

When her eyes opened, she sees what looks like a door that would lead out of the room. She moves her head to the left to see what looked to be a desk made of wood, sitting along the far wall. Angela turns her head back to look directly at the door.

_I'm guessing that is my way out of here. _She starts to stand on her feet, when another sudden pain shoots through her lower torso, more painfully than the last one. _Ow! _Her face grimaced when the pain went through her body, but by the time the pain was gone, she was on both her feet. _That really hurt. I must have crash landed really hard or hit my body against the controls of the cockpit area._ While thinking this, she walked slowly to the door while holding onto her left side, which shot pain every time she would move her left leg to walk.

Finally, she reached the door, and continued to walk until she ran right into it. THUMP! The wooden door stood in place while she staggered back a couple steps. Angela stopped staggering backwards and stood still, staring blankly at the door.

_What?_ She walked right back up to the wooden door and stared at it, wondering what was going on. _Why didn't the door slide open? It looks solid so it should move. Maybe there's a secret to opening it._ Looking from the top of door, Angela works her way down with her left hand, feeling for a hidden button or something to open the door. She continues down, until her eyes see the round metal ball on the right side of the door. _Maybe…._ She puts her left hand on the knob. Nothing happens. She twists her wrist and feels the knob turn with her hand. _I can't believe that doors are opened like this. Well, I'm not on Yavin that is for sure._ The knob stops turning with Angela's hand. She pulls slowly back on the knob pulling the whole door with it. Not hearing anything outside the door, she opens it all the way. Being cautious, she slowly walks out, looking in both directions. Down the right end of the hall was an elevator, but to the left, Angela could see big, broad windows. _I'll go to the windows to see which planet I'm exactly on. Besides, I don't know whether this planet is still Imperial or not. I must not run into anybody until I find my lightsabers._ She looks down at her belt where the sabers would normally be. _Nobody touches my lightsabers without my permission._ Looking in both directions one more time, she walks up the hall, towards the windows letting in the bright light of the sun.


	4. Two Universes Collide

Two Universes Collide

Once Angela enters the huge, main room, she is hit with the warm sunlight, shining in the clear windows. She stops to soak in the warmth from the rays. While smiling, she opens her eyes and continues to walk towards the huge planes of glass, wondering which planet she might be on.

_I can't be on Yavin, Coruscant, or any other technologically advanced star system, since you have to turn a metal sphere to open doors._ While thinking this, she makes her way closer to the windows. _Even planets that don't have technology don't have spheres to open doors. They have fabric or something to cover the door, as far as I have read in cultural holograms in the Jedi library. _Angela stops right in front of the window and looks out at the city. Her mouth opens in shock and her eyes move rapidly left and right to see a city unlike anything she has seen or read about.

All around, as close and far as she can see, are building of both the same or shorter height than the one she was in. Each building looked as if the materials used to build it were manufactured stone and some sort of silver metal. Looking straight down, Angela eyed people walk left and right on a paved surface that was next to the building she was in. All of them looked like they were too busy to mind others that were walking on the same stretch of path and kept bumping one another. It looked to Angela as if the ground below her never stopped moving. Everything she saw added to her thoughts about where she might be, but nothing came half way to matching any planet Angela had ever been on or read about.

While still eyeing the city, she tries to piece together where she might be. _What planet could this be? It is not one I have been on or read about. It doesn't look like it would match any planet that is known in our galaxy._ A sudden realization shatters her thought processes. _What if…..I'm…on a planet…..that has not been discovered yet?! What if…. _She stares blankly out of the window, looking at the vast island of Manhattan. _What if I am not even in my own galaxy anymore? _ She backs away from the window and stops. _Is it really possible that there are planets with life on them outside our galaxy?_

Without thinking about doing it, her head turns to looks left to see her lightsabers lying on the black island top that was in front of racks and shelves full of glass bottles of all shapes and sizes. The pearl hilts with black lines winding around them were calling out to her to pick them up once more. Taking her right hand from her side and raising her left hand, she uses the Force to lift up the sabers and draws them to her through the air. With a smile on her face, she says to the hilts "Come to Mama." The hilts slowly flip and twirl their way into their master's hands. Angela grips them lightly yet firmly, feeling the smoothness the hilts. She brings them closer to her face and looks into them to see a stretched and blurred vision of her. She puts the hilts onto their original places on her belt. The magnets on the inside of her belt pull the sabers to them and keep them in place. The magnets are powerful enough to keep them on in rough situations but weak enough to take the sabers off the belt with ease and use them.

With her weapons in place, Angela begins to pace back and worth next to the window and talk out loud about what to do next. "I have my lightsabers so I don't have to worry about them anymore. I feel less pain coming from my ribs. That means I can fight my way out of something if I have to." She stops pacing and looks towards the door leading down the hall to the elevator. "I need to know where exactly I am so that I can get off this planet and back to Yavin. I also need to find my Starfighter." Angela starts making her way to the door. "Hopefully, it's still in one piece." After saying this she stops abruptly in the middle of the doorway. She senses two life forms coming up on the elevator. Angela backs up into the room and starts looking around. "Got to hide, got to hide. Um…." Finally, she eyes the perfect spot: The island in front of the wines and whiskies. While running behind the corner of the island and ducking down behind it she says in a hurried voice, "Good enough".

After positioning herself behind the island, the elevator gives its usual sound of arrival. Angela focuses on any sound coming from down the hall, hoping whatever the two humans might say will help her determine where she might be. The sound of soft footsteps on the carpet continues up the hall along with speech between the two characters.

"…is history in the making, Steve! This… I don't even know how to explain this to you! I mean you're still probably trying to figure out how a cell phone works. No offense."

"None taken, but what are you trying to tell me about….Star Wars and Jedi? Is Jedi even an actually word?"

"Yes. It was official when the word was put into dictionaries a few years back, but that's not the point I'm making. The point I'm…"

The two beings enter through the doorway; move pass the island that Angela is behind, and go near the television set surrounded by the sofas and recliners. Angela senses them move past her. Wanting to know what they looked like and who was saying what, she quietly and slowly puts both of her hands on the top of island and looks over the smooth surface to see the two gentlemen talking away.

The guy on the right moves closer to the television and reaches for a handle on the right side of the wooden case. "The point I'm trying to make is that Hollywood is either really good at guessing what a galaxy far, far away is like or George Lucas is from a galaxy far, far away." He reaches in and pulls out a box titled "Star Wars: The Complete Saga". Opening the case, he continues to prove to the other person beside him his point.

"In this box set are some of the most epic movies ever created." The guy takes out the one disc that has "A New Hope" written on it, opens the Blu-ray player sitting on the shelf below the flat screen, and puts in the disc. The player responds by shutting the tray and playing the menu screen.

Meanwhile, Angela watches and wonders about whom they might be. _They keep going back and forth about Jedi. The one acts as though he just realized that Jedi exist. The other one seems to think that the guy with the pointed black hair is crazy! What kind of planet of stupid have I landed on?_

Noticing that they were paying attention to the screen that was playing images of Luke Skywalker and others that she knew, Angela decides to stand up completely, still watching the two strangers talk out their thoughts.

"So what you are saying, Stark, is that those people who are being played by actors could be very real out there on a world far, far away?" said the tall, brownish haired man, wearing dark blue jeans like Angela's.

He was also wearing what looked like identical boots to hers. His shirt was an assortment of gray colored squares, all lined up in straight rows going all over the chest and sleeves. Over his shirt was a brown leather jacket that matched his shiny hair.

Tony Stark answers Steve Rogers with, "I don't know if these exact characters are real, but I do know that the person I found in that spacecraft HAS to be a Jedi. She was in a Jedi Starfighter."

"She?" Steve questions what Tony just said.

"Yeah, Steve, she. I know what a woman looks like. You on the other hand…." Stark fires back in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, the two start arguing. They argue so much that Angela can't tell who is saying what.

Angela starts thinking about this. _Well, that escalated quickly. I can't even tell what they are arguing about. I can't keep the sentences apart ._BecauseSteve and Tony were arguing at each other, they didn't notice a black, custom-built Tie Fighter fly near the outside of the window. While turning towards the window, Angela senses a familiar presence in the Imperial ship. _I sense someone in there that I have met before… but where?_ As soon as she was done thinking this, the Tie-Fighter lands on the oval-deck then fires its blasters at the window in front of it.

The blaster fire hits the window, shattering it into many tiny glass particles. Tony and Stark hear the window shatter to their right and duck behind the nearest sofa. Angela gets back down behind the island near the bar and uses the Force to sense the enemy.

The sound of the shattered glass hitting the stone floor ceases. From the Tie-Fighter, a figure cloaked in black approaches the doorway, enters, and then walks towards the sofa that Tony and Steve are hiding behind. Both of them hear the sound of glass pieces being stepped on by someone.

Steve whispers to Tony, "Did you see who that was?"

Tony shakes his head side to side, meaning a no. "I may not have seen him, but he is going to get a nice welcome party." Tony lifts up his right arm, which has his modified watch on it. "Jarvis, activate security defenses and aim towards the guy in the black bath robe." Jarvis, who usually replies with a Right away or yes, Sir, doesn't answer at all.

Tony gets a little worried. "Jarvis, are you there?"

Tony falls backwards along with Steve, as the sofa they were leaning on rises up above them showing the figure cloaked in black with a hood covering his face. He flicks his hand, which sends the sofa flying over Tony and Steve's heads and hitting the far left wall.

While this was happening, Angela sense with the Force and tries to remember where she had met this stranger before. _Focus, Angela._ She remembers her Starfighter getting hit by a blaster bolt. _Okay. After… that happened… I told Luke we should split up._ She remembers Luke turning to the right towards Yavin. _I went away from Yavin. Then, I sensed with….the Force….._ Angela then remembers the person she sensed. Angela opens her eyes and whispers to herself, "Sith". Crawling like a baby would, she moves to her left towards the end of the island. She hears the sound of something large hitting the wall far in front of her. _What in the world was that?_ She slowly moves her head out from behind the island to see a mangled sofa, lying below the hole in the wall that it had created. Looking to the right, she sees Tony and Steve lying on the floor looking up that the dreaded Sith.

Steve looks up at the cloaked figure, pondering on who this might be. The stranger lowers his left gloved hand, and just stands there. Steve tries to get answers. "Who are you?"

Tony picks himself up off the ground in a hurry. Steve mimics what Tony does. Tony talks directly to the strange figure.

"I know who you are. At least, I pretty sure I know who you are."

Steve asks, "Stark, I got this. We don't need to be rude even though he obliterated your nice window."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what he is here for." Stark walks forward to stand right into the Sith's hood, "The Jedi you are looking for is not here." Stark tries to convince the Sith. "She went into her Starfighter and left. I think she was heading towards Coruscant."

The Sith still stands in his spot, as if he did not hear a word Stark just said. Tony looks back towards Steve with a quizzical look on his face. Steve rolls his eyes at Tony for coming up with such a story. When Tony turns back to look towards the Sith, he feels as if someone is grasping his neck with a single hand. Tony's breathing becomes hard, as his neck is slowly constricted smaller and smaller. The Sith looks on with both his hands at his side. In a natural reaction Tony tries to pull the invisible hands from his neck away, but to no avail. All that was around his neck was air.

Steve sees as if Tony was being choked. His adrenaline kicks in, and he starts to run toward the Sith at full speed, without his suit, without his shield. He sees the Sith starting to move his arm upwards towards Stark. All of a sudden, Steve sees Tony being lifted into the air and thrown past him. He hits the wall with great force and stays there as if he were glued to the wall. After watching the ordeal, Steve continues towards the Sith at full force. He pulls back his right arm while making a firm fist to use against the enemy. The Sith still stands like pillar, unafraid of the man running toward him.

Steve aims right for the Sith's hooded face and thrusts his right fist forward. All of the sudden the fist stops suddenly, hitting an invisible field. Steve mind becomes confused. _What the…._ He stands in place and tries to deliver several blows, anywhere he could. All of them were blocked by the invisible wall, which was being controlled the Sith. After trying to punch the enemy, Steve comes up with something stronger. He jumps into the air, spins counter-clockwise and delivers his enemy a powerful kick into the face with his left foot. The impact breaks the invisible barrier sounding the enemy, sending the Sith backwards a couple of feet to the floor with a thud. Steve runs toward the Sith to subdue him, but the enemy has other plans.

Suddenly Steve's running becomes slower and slower, even though he was still running full blast. He looks at his feet to see that they are no longer touching the black-stone floor. He stops trying to run. At that moment, the Sith rolls over to his left side and picks himself off the floor. Steve watches him, seeing if there was a potential weakness…anywhere.

The Sith was amazed. No one has ever broken his Force Shield by a single kick…ever. Even though he had been kicked to the ground, he was holding all of the cards. While holding the young man in the air, he proceeds to move towards him, thinking…..wondering about this being.

_He has some courage or foolishness taking on a Sith guard! Still, I admire such initiative. If only the Master's droids had a program like this human being. Such a shame, that he is not connected to the Force._ After thinking this thought, he continues on his mission: to find the Jedi that eluded him in the battlefield at Yavin.

Angela looks over the island once more to see Steve being thrown against the same wall that Stark was pinned against. Looking to the right, she sees the Sith advancing closer to the two helpless defenders.

_Stark denied that I was here. Steve just flat-out attacked when Stark hit the wall. _Angela face palms herself. _They have no idea what they are doing. I have to figure out how to stop him. It's going to be a pain though, with these broken bones in my body._

The Sith finally stops in front of his two hostages. Using both his hands, he grabs hold of the hood. Stark and Steve look on to finally see the Sith's face. His face had a mask of metal that looked very familiar to Stark.

"Revan?" Stark says his as if he cannot believe what he is witnessing.

"Who?" Steve looks at Tony, trying to understand the events that were taking place.

The Sith breaths in deeply and lets out the air slowly from his lungs, as if he was a bit disappointed. Finally, he speaks, not because he wants to, but because he feels the need to. "No, you fool. I…am not…Revan." Said the Sith's voice in a human/metallic voice. "I am a Sith guard of Malkus Vingarian. I am here for the Jedi, nothing else."

Stark cuts off the Sith's words by replying convincingly, "I told you already she left in her Starfighter."

The Sith chuckles to himself deeply, then states, "I know you lie. Everybody that has ever lied to me, has failed. I see through all deceit, because I am the master of it. Also, I know she is in this building because I sense her presence here….but…I do not know where exactly she is in the building. I am not that highly acute to uniqueness within the Dark Side. So with that being said, let me make you an offer.

Stark and Steve simultaneously look at each other, then look back at the Sith.

Steve asks the Sith a very simple question. "What deal is it you offer?"

The Sith is quick to reply. "If you let me know where the Jedi I seek is and let me finish my mission….WITHOUT INTERFERANCE…I will let you live, but if you don't tell me where she is at, then I'm afraid, I will have to kill you and find her myself."

Stark's mind comes up with a quick comeback. "So, either way, somebody is dying. Sounds more like a scam than a deal."

Steve tries to cut off Stark, not because his life was in the balance, but because Stark's and the unknown Jedi's life was. "Stark, not the wisest thing to say to someone who can pick you up without touching you and throw you against a wall and keep you there!"

The Sith cuts into the conversation. "So I am guessing that both of you will not tell me where she is?"

Stark and Steve stare into the Sith's mask with looks of strength and determination. They were not going to give up the injured Jedi's location; even if it meant that they would die by the cruel Force wielder.

The Sith makes a conclusion very easily. "It seems then that both of have made the same choice." Reaching his right hand across his waist, he grabs hold off a hilt…the hilt of a lightsaber.

Crouching at the end of the island farthest from the Sith and his prey, Angela waits for the opportunity to take the evil doer down, with as little resistance as possible. Watching carefully she notices movement in the Sith's cape, moving from right to left.

Angela knows exactly what the Sith was doing. _He's drawing his lightsaber. _Angela stands up straight and takes the one lightsaber from her belt, holding it in her right hand. Her left hand she keeps empty. _I shouldn't use two lightsaber at once when I can barely walk without pain shooting through my body. I'll use my left for Force attacks or straight out punching._ While thinking this, she was almost behind the Sith, ready to knock him out with the backside of the hilt of the lightsaber.

The Sith ignites the sword. Out of the upper end of the hilt, a red beam of light shoots out with a lower pitched humming sound.

Steve's eyes widen at the sight of the weapon. Stark on the other hand has a different reaction. "I never thought I would ever see an actually working lightsaber! This is amazing!" Steve turns his head towards Tony with a questionable look on his face. Tony looks at Steve's face and replies, "You don't think that is cool?"

The Sith ignores all that the two he held against the wall were saying, and swings the sword back, ready to deliver one swift blow to both of them. The Dark Force wielder looks into the faces of his victims, seeing and feeling the fear in their body and mind. He smiles under his mask. He starts to swing the sword at the two beings, when he notices that they are not looking at him anymore, but are looking behind him. He knows exactly who is behind him.

After getting close enough to the Sith, Angela raises her right arm to deliver a blow to the head with the butt of her lightsaber hilt. All she needs to do was to knock him out so that she could subdue him, but the Sith knew the Jedi was right behind him.

Changing the course of his swinging arm, he swings the opposite direct while spinning around to meet the Jedi mask to face.

Angela sees the red blade swing closer to her head. She has to switch her tactic. She swings towards the red lightsaber blade while igniting her own blade. From the hilt she was now holding with both hands, a blue blade of light grows from inside the hilt. It reaches the length of the red blade as soon as the two colors clash. Red vs. Blue. Sith vs. Jedi. A fight was unavoidable now.


	5. The Fight with the Sith Guard

The Fight against the Sith Guard

Steve looks at the immovable stature of the Sith and then looks at the weakened state of the injured Jedi. He observes every little detail and then realizing the situation, whispers to himself, "She won't last long against this guy." Then he has only one thought. _I have to get him to stop fighting her, or else he is going to kill her. But how? _

The Sith pushes against the Jedi's blue blade with his own red blade, causing her to lose her balance. The Dark Force wielder now has an advantage, and he takes it instantly. Using the power of the Dark Side he grabs unto the Jedi, raising her until her feet no longer touched the floor. The Sith then uses the Force to pry Angela's lightsaber from her right hand and also take off the other lightsaber from her belt. The Sith smiles to himself inside his hard, metal mask. _This is perfect timing. The Jedi is injured. Those two humans can't even free themselves from my grasp! Killing this Jedi will be the easiest kill I have ever had._ He pauses in thought then comes up with a cruel idea. _Since no one can stop me and since my Master is many light years away, maybe I should "prolong" her death…..in every way possible._

Angela struggles to free herself from the Sith's grasp, but to no avail. She was too weak and injured from the flight she did not even remember. Even though the Force was healing her quicker than an average person without it, it would take time, time which she did not have.

Stark watches as the Sith suddenly decides to throw the Jedi across the room, flying over the island, and hitting the shelves full of the whiskies and wines. He hears her hit the floor along with the sounds of shattering glass and pieces of wood. Stark had to come up with something quick. He did. "Hey! Sith scum! What kind of a cheap move was that?!"

Steve knows that Stark is trying to distract the SIth, but he was doing it in a way that would likely kill the Jedi, Tony and himself. "Stark". That's all Steve could say before Stark continued his line of insults.

Tony feels accomplished that he was able to insult a Sith, in real life! His confidence in his insults continues to grow as he spits out more of them. "You fight worse than an Ewok with sticks and stones."

The Sith stops in place. The insults that this human was throwing at him made him sound like a lightsaber wielding sissy! _That fool! He doesn't know how many years of training I have learned and mastered._ The Sith turns around, ignoring the Jedi he threw behind the island and moving back towards his two "problems". He moves closer towards them, as he was flipping the hilt in his hand, causing the red blade to rotate in circles.

Angela starts to slowly pick herself off the broken glass and scattered liquids on the floor. The scent of the drinks tells Angela immediately what they were. _Alcohol. BLAH! I hate alcohol. The color, the smell, the taste…..BLAH! _After this thought, she puts both her hands on the island and pulls herself up the rest of the way. The pain was worse, since she was thrown nearly thirty feet across the room. _Ow. Ow. Ow._ She said this in her mind, as she looked at the Sith, who was now advancing towards Steve and Tony. Angela sees her saber lying on the ground near the sofa that had not been thrown at a wall. Looking a little to her left, she sees the Sith still advancing towards the Steve and Tony. Angela knows those two do not have a chance.

Using the energy from the Force, she puts both her hands on the island top, lifts herself to a crouching position on the counter, and then jumps off towards the dreadful Sith guard. Time slows for Angela while she is in mid jump towards her enemy. This advantage was little, but it was enough. While falling down towards the Sith, Angela takes the both lightsabers off the ground using the Force, raises them behind her head, then ignites them while swinging them downward on the Sith.

The Sith hears lightsaber blades ignite and takes action. He swings around, while swinging his sword to a position that was sideways, stopping both of the Jedi's blue blades. He looks at the Jedi, remembering the mission and forgetting the insults. He looks at the face of the Jedi and notices both a look of pain on face and sensing it…..…right in her lower ribs.

The Sith twists his red blade to his right, pushing the Jedi's blades also to his right. Angela's body leans towards the direction he pushed the saber blades. She is open for an attack. After pushing the Jedi's blades with the saber in his right hand, the Sith pulls back his arm while making a fist.

Sensing another attack, Angela tries to stand straight once more, while readying her lightsaber for another attack, but this time the Sith does not use his blade. The gloved left fist of the Sith flies swiftly and comes in contact with Angela's lower right ribs. The sound of the hit was followed by immense pain, spreading throughout Angela's entire body. She lets out a muffled cry of pain as she falls flat onto the stone floor.

While all of that was happening, Tony and Steve, for once, work together to try to stop the Sith from attacking the injured Jedi.

"Name calling is a still a very good tactic for this guy." Stark says into the face of Steve. "It got his attention….that is until she went after the Sith again." He pauses for a brief moment, and then asks Steve, "You have any ideas?"

Steve glances at the Sith for a second, then looks back at Tony. "He is very powerful, but I think you are on to something with the name calling. I have an idea." Steve then asks a tactical question. "What's the best way to get this Sith's attention?"

Immediately, Tony has an answer. "Call him a sissy of a Sith, then challenge him to fight you instead of some injured Jedi."

Steve nods at this, thinks for a couple moments, then turns back towards the Sith, ready to battle this powerful being from another world.

Angela tries to lift her injured body off the ground, but she does not have the strength to do it. Her arms give out and she falls back onto the stone floor. Even though she could not fight, she still had her lightsabers, switched off, in each hand. _Well,_ _at least I won't die… empty-handed._

The Sith thinks about whether or not he should continue to torment the injured Jedi or just kill her and finish the mission. He stands still with his lightsaber still ignited in his right hand. It does not take long for him to decide. Reaching down, he grabs Angela by her denim jacket collar and lifts both of her feet off of the ground.

After Angela's feet leave the floor, the Sith uses the Force to once again take the sabers from her and throw them a couple of feet out of her reach, by her hands and the Force. She feels a greater pain streak through her ribs, but she does not yell from the pain but moans instead. Knowing that the Sith is going to slice her with his crimson blade, she tries to free herself by grabbing onto the Sith's left wrist with both hands and twisting it so that he would be forced to let go of her. There was a problem with the technique. The one using the attack has to have a lot of strength to twist the wrist enough to cause pain to the enemy. Strength was something Angela did not have, even with the Force's aid.

Underneath the Sith's metal mask, Angela hears a low toned chuckle of pleasure. She looks over at the Sith's blade, which is moving backwards readying for a strike. _No. _That was her only word that went through her mind.

The Sith starts to swing the blade at the Jedi he was sent to kill. _All too easy._ Suddenly, a very annoying voice speaks to him from far behind.

"You call yourself a Sith! You're more like a sissy of one!"

The Sith hears the words and once again forgets his mission. He unclutches his left hand, sending the injured Jedi falling back onto the stone floor with a thud. The Sith spins around to face the person who say such an accusation against his reputation.

Steve continues to throw insults at the Sith to try to lure him away from the Jedi. "If Sith's honor their name so much, then how come you are trying to battle and kill someone who can barely stand on their own two feet?!"

Tony looks over at Steve with a shocked look on his face. "How did you come up with that?"

Steve looks at Tony and replies in a low, quiet tone, "I have no idea."

The Sith anger rises inside of him, and with that, so does his strength. He marches forward towards the two he holds against the wall. He let's go of Steve, sending him to the floor, but fortunately, he lands on his feet. The Sith takes what this person has said to him as a challenge he could not lose.

"You make a valid point." The Sith turns off his lightsaber and puts it back on his belt. He reaches his hood and begins to pull off his hooded cape, while continuing to accept the challenge. "Since you are the one to insult my battle tactics and honor, I will give you the pleasure of fighting me, man to man, fist to fist, no lightsaber." The Sith throws the hooded cape to his left to reveal him without his stealth.

His mask looked more like a helmet. The metal surrounded all of his head, looking like a statue. His body was dressed in a black tunic with long sleeves and black leggings. Not one piece of his own flesh was showing anywhere. He takes each hand and cracks his fist with the other hand. "I will enjoy teaching you not to get in the way of a Sith's business," he stops a mere foot from Steve's position. "Ever."

The pain continues to grow inside Angela's body. _I… can't.. take much….. more of…. this._ She was right, and her body starts to react to save itself. The midi-chlorians, the connection to the Force, in her body begin to change. Instead of half of them receiving the Light Side of the Force's energy, all of Angela's midi-chlorians temporarily activate to the Dark Side and feed off it. Angela no longer feels joy, safety, and compassion. Instead, she feels everywhere anger, fear, and aggression. Angela would much rather suffer agonizing pain than use the power of the Dark Side.

_No. Must…..stop..from turning. Focus...fo…cu..s…._

It was too late. Angela's mind could not stop the transformation. The transformation into the infamous Force-user named "The Halva".

Steve positions himself in a fighting stance, fists ready for attack. He eyes the Sith carefully, waiting for him to make the first move. The Sith makes his hands both fists, then wields them, twisting and turning them in a similar style to Kung-Fu.

Steve starts the battle. "Let's see if you are the honorable fighter you claim to be." The two begin throwing fists at each other. They both manage to land a few blows onto their enemy and dodge most of their attacks. The fight was even, but they continued on anyway.

Tony watches the fight while still being held against the wall by the Sith fighting Steve. He talks to himself to try to figure out how to help Steve win this tied match against Captain and Sith Guard.

"I wish I could get to my suits." Tony looks at his watch on his left wrist and remembers, "Jarvis didn't answer my command." He looks at the Sith. "I bet that no good Sith scum did something to him. Great….just great. I'm stuck to the wall like paint, and can't even.. get off…to….help…"

Tony words riase slightly in tone but die away as he accidentally looks behind the spot that Steve and the Sith are fighting it out and sees the injured Jedi's hair start to change. "What in the world?" He squints his eyes to try to see past the fight to what is happening to the Jedi, lying on the ground.

The Sith knows the battle he was fighting would end the way it began.

_We are evenly matched in direct combat skills. Impressive for someone without the ability to have unlimited power._ _Well, it is time to end this little scrimmage._

The Sith still keeps the rules of the battle, but uses the loophole he put into them earlier. The Sith stands perfectly still, waiting for the perfect moment to surprise his enemy.

Steve notices that the Sith is no longer in an attacking stance. Instead, Steve sees the Sith just standing still, not moving a single muscle. The Cap knows something is off about it, but decides to go for an attack anyways. Using his right fist, Steve puts all of his strength and momentum into his swing at an upward angle towards the Sith's lower ribs, but fails. His fist, with all his strength and momentum behind it, stops less than an inch away from the Sith clothed in black. Suddenly, Steve looks down once more to see that his feet were no longer touching the ground. He angrily looks straight at the mask of the Sith.

The Sith already has an answer to his infuriated foe. "Did you really think I can be beaten be mere punches and kicks?! No. I...am anger. I am pain. I am fear. I…am aggression." The Sith lifts Steve higher from the ground, then continues with his "winning speech". "I did fight by the rules. I stated that I would not use my lightsaber. However, I didn't say anything about using the Dark Side, did I? Admit it. I am unstoppable. After I'm done killing you with no mercy, I will tear your friend that is behind you into tiny pieces, then..I…..will…..."

The Sith's words trail off as the Sith looks past Steve and at Tony, who he had pinned to the wall. Tony's eyes were widened and looking past him.

_What is he looking at? There's nothing behind…..me._ The Sith remembers the Jedi he had dropped to the floor. _Impossible…..she was nearly dead when I dropped her!_ The Sith's anger, from the insults earlier, quickly turns to fear as he senses the Jedi's strength growing immensely. Then, he feels it. A great shift in the Force. He no longer sensed any Light, but instead, senses only things associated with the Dark Side.

Realizing something is very wrong, he throws Steve to his left, making the Captain hit the island near the bar area.

Spinning on one foot, the Sith turns around to face the broken Jedi he left on the floor, but who he sees is not the broken Jedi, but a standing warrior.

His hands move into a defensive position , as he looks on at the change Jedi. Her hair was different. It was now striped in color. The pattern was first her normal blonde hair, golden and smooth, but the next color was quite the opposite. A section of her hair that was the same blonde was now a thick black, as if the each strand of the black hair was a void of darkness like that of a black hole. A black steam-like vapor rolls off the black parts of her hair. The blonde parts of her hair, however, seemed to be brighter than before, as if each strand was a bright new-born star in a universe. This patterned continued all around her head: blonde, black, blonde, black, blonde, black, blonde, black, blonde, black, blonde.

Angela stands, facing the enemy. She slowly puts her right foot forward, then her left, edging closer and closer to the Sith. She looks very beat up and weak. Breathing heavily a few times, she tells the Sith what is about to happen to him.

"It's…time….you stop this….madness and fight…only…me." Angela tries to call her lightsabers to her, but is too weak to even do it. She instead slowly puts up her fists and readies herself. "Let's go."

Angela expects the Sith to blast her with a Force push or maybe take out his saber and throw it at her, but instead the unexpected happens. The Sith quickly backs away from Angela, but keeps both his eyes on her.

The Sith continues to back up when he says in a barely audible voice, "It can't be. It can't!" he pauses then says what he thinks Angela may be. "The…..Halva?"

Angela keeps walking towards him, taunting him every step backwards he takes. "What are you doing? Afraid of an injured Jedi?"

The Sith thinks quickly.

_I must get out of here and report this to my Master. She might be the one he has been looking for. Plus, if the prophecies are true, I would stand no chance against this form of her._

The Sith runs back towards the window he shattered earlier with his guns from the Tie-Fighter. Running onto the outside deck, the Force around Tony gives away, sending Tony onto the floor.

Steve shakes off the blurriness from his eyes. His vision clears to see the Sith running on the deck, towards his airship. Using both his hands, he slowly manages to push himself upwards. He hears the voice of a woman to his right.

"Where …..are your runn…..ing to? Huh? Come…back here….and..finish…what you started." Angela's breathing suddenly becomes more quite. She stops walking towards the Sith, as if she had no energy left. All of the Dark Side energy Angela was receiving was being used by her body to heal her broken bones and replace her dead and dying cells. All she could do was stand and look forward.

Steve hurries past Angela and runs after the Sith, but it is already too late. Steve watches as the hatch of the Tie-Fighter shuts with the Sith sitting inside. The eyebrows on Steve face lower closer to his eyes, making his face scowl in anger. All that he could do was stand there and watch as the Tie-Fighter lifted off the deck and take off away from the building.

After Tony picks himself off of the floor, he notices Steve standing outside on the deck, watching the Tie-Fighter leave from the building. Suddenly, he looks for the Jedi and quickly spots her standing a couple feet from the broken window. _Amazing. Her hair changed and now has two colors. Beats dying your own hair, any day._

He walks towards Angela asking tons of questions in his mind about the Jedi and the Sith that tried to kill her.

_How did her hair change color like that? Did that Sith follow her from a different galaxy? How she still alive from so much bodily damage? She's one tough woman._

Tony suddenly stops with his thoughts when he notices the Jedi once more.

Angela's strength from her own body was gone, and her body was using all the Dark Side energy to heal her body. She could no longer even stand on her feet. Gravity takes over, pulling her backwards towards the ground.

Tony realizes that Angela was falling backwards towards the ground. He breaks from a walking pace to a running one. He rushes behind Angela and catches her from her fall. He puts both his arms under her back, holding it above the ground.

He lets out a breath of air. "That was too close." He looks into Angela's face. It was peaceful. Her eyes were shut to the world, and her breathing was barely audible, but it was there.

Turning from the city of Manhattan to inside the building Steve sees Tony catch Angela and hurries back inside the building. He stops beside Tony's left and kneels to Stark's level. First he looks at Angela's peaceful face, then at Tony's face.

"Is she?"

Tony is quick to respond. "She alive, but…" Tony takes his right hand and lifts up Angela's di-colored hair, running it through his fingers. "how. How did she change her hair like that almost instantly? I have read every Star Wars book that is canon and saw all the movies, but never, and I mean never, have I read of any Jedi doing….this." He looks at the di-colored hair, and then lets it fall out of his hand.

Steve adds his thoughts. "Maybe there are some things in this universe that you just don't know that exist, yet they are real." He looks out of the building and stares off into the distance. "At least that Sith is gone."

Tony looks up from Angela's face and stares out of the building with Steve. "Yeah….but he will come back." He pauses to reflect upon the words he just stated. "That, I know."


	6. Meeting Stark and Rogers

Meeting Stark and Rogers

Angela slowly climbs out of her unconscious state. Darkness is still the only thing she sees, but her hearing slowly returns to her. She tries to listen in to the three distinct voices above her.

"Will she be fine?"

Angela discerns each voice as she hears it.

_That sounds like that guy named Steve. He….actually sounds concerned for me and he has never met me. _She ponders on this. _This planet may be a little peculiar, but at least some people here are not completely cold-hearted like some of the planets I know of._

After realizing this fact, Angela still could not open her eyes to see them, but she could still listen in on them.

There was silence for just a few seconds, then a reply.

"It's amazing."

_That's weird. I don't recognize that voice at all, but from Steve's question to him, I'm going to guess he's a doctor._

Steve replies to the doctor in a confused tone. "Excuse me?"

The doctor replies in a quick tone. "It's truly amazing! I've never seen anything like this happen before in my life. I probably never will again."

"What are you talking about? Explain."

Angela recognizes the third voice with no trouble at all.

_Stark. _

The doctor explains to them what he is witnessing.

"Here is what I am saying. I released her to you, because I trust you since you are Iron Man. I told you that she would be unconscious for at least four days. But you are telling me that the very next day; she got out of bed, by herself, walked all the way into the main room, that looks like it's been through a tornado, managed to fight with this," He states the next two words sarcastically as if Stark said them himself. "**Sith lord,**__gets thrown around by this Sith lord, and certain parts of her hair changed to a black color!"

The doctor pauses to take an audible breath, then continues. "I don't believe any of that, which you told me, but I have to believe this because I am seeing it with my own eyes."

There was another brief pause, but Angela knows they are looking at her.

The doctor finishes all that he has stated with one more statement. "The fact that her ribs are almost healed completely within two days is a remarkable miracle of science."

Steve's voice sounds in Angela's hearing.

"Whoa. Whoa Whoa. Slow down. Let me get this straight. What you are saying is that she has managed to heal after being found with her broken bones by Stark and thrown across the room, hitting a wall….in two days?"

"No." The doctor's voice was very sound and clear, sounding confident in his belief he was about to state. "I don't believe that she was able to go through all of that without seriously injuring or killing herself. What I am strangely believing is that she was able to make an almost completely recovery within two days!"

Hearing footsteps moving away from her, Angela focuses on trying to sit upright and opening her eyes. She puts both her hands flat onto the bed she was lying on and pushes herself upwards. Success. Angela sits straight up on the bed.

_Good. Now all I have to do is open my eyes. Should be easy, right?_

It was much harder than it would seem to be. Her eyelids acted as though they were sealed tight and weighed a couple hundred pounds, but she has them open soon enough. At first, her vision looked as with one was staring at stained glass windows, colorful and blurry to look out of. She blinks a few times, and sure enough, her vision was clear and sharp once more.

Just as she was able to see, Tony shuts the door behind the doctor using the knob then looks to the right at Steve.

"He can believe that she was able to heal herself in two days, but he doesn't believe that she fought the Sith and was thrown against a wall?"

Steve answers him. "Well did you believe that Sith and….um…"

"Jedi", Tony helps Steve to finish the sentence.

"Jedi were real even though you or anyone else did not see one before?"

Tony pauses at this thought and ponders it very carefully.

_Steve's right. I didn't believe that there were beings from "outer space". I never saw one nor did I see or hear of any real evidence; but ever since I saw Thor and know he exists, I have come to believe that anything is possible._

Tony breaks from his thoughts and answers Steve's question. "No I didn't. You're right. Besides, if he doesn't believe it, we know the truth, right?"

Steve smiles. "Yeah. We know the truth." Suddenly, Steve tells Tony about what to do next. "I still want to know who she is and why she is here."

Angela knows she can scare them if she is precise enough. She smiles, takes in a deep, quiet breath, and then quickly shouts from behind them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"

Tony and Steve both jump at the sudden, loud shout from behind. Quickly turning around, they both see the Jedi sitting straight up on the bed and giggling at the two of them.

Steve puts his left hand on his chest while breathing heavily. Tony on other hand has another one of his quick remarks.

"I think I had a heart attack. Totally was not expecting that."

Steve has a different response, stated in his very questionable voice. "What did you do that for?"

Angela stops her giggles then responds, "I just wanted to see what you two would do."

Steve and Tony simultaneously look at each other then look back at the Jedi while moving back towards her.

"Well," Tony states while breathing out, "please don't do that again."

Angela swings her feet so that they are hanging over the bed. "I can't promise that, but I won't do it again anytime soon." After saying this, Angela starts to stand on her own two feet once more, but Steve and Tony were cautious about her doing it.

"Whoa. You shouldn't be standing up." Steve's voice stated this as if he was very concerned for her, and Angela notices it.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, being thrown by a Sith is rather a regular occurrence if you are a Jedi."

After this statement from Angela, Stark's straight face turns into an open smile and excitement rushes through his whole body. Letting out this excitement, Stark grabs Steve by his shoulders and starts to shake him immensely, all while stating the same two verses in a loud shout over and over again: "I knew she was Jedi! I knew it!" The excitement that builds in Stark is so great that he runs to the door, opens it and runs to the left down the hall still stating the same act over and over again: "Jedi exist! She's a Jedi. I knew it!"

Angela listens to Stark's shouts, sounding from outside the room. She turns to face Steve, standing on her right.

"Is he okay? He acts as though he has never seen a Jedi before."

Steve does not know how to answer back. "Uh…well…"

Angela was about to ask if Steve was okay as well, but Tony rushing back in through the open door stops her.

After stopping short from running at full speed towards Angela, he takes a few breaths. He reaches out and grabs Angela's hand, and shakes it up and down in greeting.

"It's such an honor to meet someone such as yourself." He lets go of Angela's hand, while she stands there with a blank look on her face, but Tony does not notice that; he is too excited and distracted to see it. "Allow me to introduce myself." Tony takes his open hand and gestures it to his chest. "My name is Tony Stark. I am also known as Iron Man.' He then moves his hand so that it points to his left at Steve. "And this is Steve Rogers, known when he is in his "spangled banner" suit as Captain America."

Steve smile does not fade, but his feelings switch from normal to uneasy.

_Why did Stark say that? He told my identity to her as if he had known her from his childhood! He always acts before he thinks._

Angela's words break Steve's thoughts like window glass. "I'm Angela Darksaber, but I don't really have a second name like you two do."

Stark replies quickly. "But you have a title. That is almost like a second name. What is it? Jedi Master? Or Jedi Knight?"

Angela thinks of something quickly. "Well… I'm… sort of in between ranks right now. It's… complicated."

The three of them stand there for a few moments without saying a word. Angela looks at Tony and Steve; Steve and Tony do the same. The silence continues for a little while longer until Tony remembers something important.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." Tony walks backwards out the door, while keeping eye contact with Angela. "Wait right there." Tony looks over to Steve. "Make sure she stays right there." With that being said, Tony goes left down the hall and towards the main room once more.

Steve looks away from the open door and back towards Angela, making direct eye contact. He does not know if he should start a conversation or just stand there and wait for Tony to come back; but Angela decides to talk first.

"You know," she states this with a huge smile on her face, "you haven't really said anything to me yet."

Steve finally has an answer, but not a conversation carrier one. "Well, I really….don't know what I should say. Stark already told you my name."

Angela nods at this fact. "That's true."

_Maybe if I ask Steve some questions, he will answer them and won't be so hesitant in talking to me. It will also maybe tell me where exactly I am._

Angela looks to the floor, brewing up a question for Steve in her mind, and then looks at up at him once more.

"So, where do you live, here or are you from a different part of the galaxy?"

Steve's mind is bewildered by the question. He has not been into space let alone been on a different planet.

Before Steve's mind can process the question, Tony runs back into the room caring an object in each hand.

"I forgot that these were on the floor in the main room." He stretches out his hands to return to Angela her coal and pearl colored hilts, the hilts of her lightsabers. "It took me a while to find them. They were both on opposite sides of the room, among all of the wrecked furniture and broken bottles."

Without saying a word, Angela puts both of her hand under Stark's, ready to catch them. Tony lets go of them at the same time, sending them downward right into Angela's palms. She closes her fingers on them both, feeling their smooth surface. She feels complete inside.

"Thanks, Tony." While saying this, she puts the lightsaber back onto her belt. The magnets welcome back the weapons by grabbing onto them and keeping them in their place on Angela's waist.

Angela continues the conversation that she was having with Steve, but this time, Stark is there to listen and answer as well.

"I was asking Steve here if he lives here or if he's from a different section of the galaxy, but you came rushing in before he has a chance to answer."

Tony's face gives of the impression that he was thinking of a way to break the news to her. Angela notices this immediately.

"Well," Tony tries to think of a way to tell Angela where she was without her panicking or laughing at the words he was going to speak. "You see, most of the people that live on this planet… well… haven't really left the atmosphere."

Steve adds on to this. "In fact, we haven't been on our own moon yet."

"Actually, we have been to the moon. It's happened while you were still an 'ice Cap'."

Steve is shocked by Tony's statement. "Really?"

"Yep. We beat the Russians to the moon, put the American flag up there, and brought back souvenirs rocks to rub it in Russia's face." Tony's words widen Steve's curiosity about the events that happened while he was sleeping in the ice of the Arctic Circle. Apparently, there was much for him to still learn.

Angela however hears the words of Stark and computes them in her mind with no positive results. Her voice becomes worried as she asks one last statement and question.

"You have only been to your moon?!" Steve and Tony turn their heads back towards the worried words that came from Angela.

"Where exactly am I?" Angela's voice becomes a little quieter. "What planet am I on?"

Steve is finally able to respond to one of Angela's questions.

"Earth."


	7. Dark Forces Scheme

Dark Forces Scheme

Coming out of light speed, the Sith Guard pilots his craft to the Imperial Cruiser that travels in front of him. He had important news about the so-called Jedi his Master had sent him to destroy; and this news was too important to be said over a transmission and certainly not in two different parts of the universe, in two far apart galaxies! It must be delivered in person.

The Tie-Fighter the Sith had used to track the Jedi was now going into the main hanger bay of the cruiser. All around the bay droids were walking around, taking records of all the damaged done to their ships during the four day struggle above the planet of Yavin. The Sith wondered what had happened while he was gone. He would ask his Master once he met with him on the bridge.

The Sith Guard sits down the Tie-Fighter lightly onto the floor of the bay. A hiss comes out of the opening cockpit, as the hatch opens. The hatch rises completely up to reveal the Sith Guard exiting his ship and walking out towards the door leading to the top bridge.

Thoughts swirl in the Sith's mind. He wants to approach his Master about what he had witnessed, but he was unsure if his Master would believe him, let alone forgive him for letting the Jedi out of his site without exterminating her.

_How am I going to say this to him? Would he even believe that the Jedi that I was supposed to kill is the Halva described in the Halva Prophecy? Will he forgive me for abandoning my mission? I know he is not merciful, and he does not take cowardice lightly._

After thinking this train of thought he reaches the end of the long corridor and enters into the elevator and presses the button for the bridge. The elevator obeys the command and immediately starts its journey upward.

_ I cannot run from my Master. I sense him, and he senses me. I will have to be as obedient and as humble as ever._

The door on the elevator slide open to the right. Before the Sith Guard's eyes, on the front of the bridge was his Master, turned from him and looking out into the void of space. The Sith guard exits the elevator and walks slowly towards his Master, passing the droids, operating the cruisers and giving commands to the fighter droids, on his left and his right.

Malkus senses the fear in his Sith Guard. Nothing hides from Malkus's senses. He takes pleasure in the fact that his Sith Guard is experiencing fear because of one little fact: fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to the Dark Side; and that fuels both his and his Sith Guard's power. Malkus turns to see his Sith Guard kneeling before his feet, a proper sign of respect.

Malkus wants to know what has scared his Sith Guard. Nothing scares his warriors and guards easily.

"Arise, my Sith Guard. Tell me about your mission in full detail. I want to know how you finished that Jedi off."

The Sith Guard obeys Malkus and stand to eye him through his mask. He is uneasy about what he is to say, but does it anyway.

"Master, I witnessed something amazing while taking down the Jedi."

The words from his Sith Guard had a hint of awe and fear. He waits for the next statement before answering his Sith Guard.

"She is related to the Halva Prophecy."

The eyes of Malkus widen slightly at these words. In reaction to them, he orders the droids to leave the bridge and go down to the hanger bay, just by swatting his right hand at them. The droids obey, leave their seat and take both the elevators down to the bay, leaving Malkus and his Sith Guard alone.

"Continue about what you witnessed. Leave out not one detail." Malkus' words are full of intensity.

"Master, I followed the Jedi after she went into light speed, using the Force to guide me in the right position to go into light speed as well and followed her. She went out of our galaxy."

Malkus's heart skips a beat. The words of his Sith Guard make him experience a enormous feeling of fear and pride: fear that someone went into the unknown, uncharted parts of the universe and pride that his own Sith Guard had the guts to follow the Jedi, not knowing if he would ever make it back to him.

"Amazing! Continue, my guard."

"She eventually came out of light speed near a planet that looked green and blue from space. Master," the Sith Guard pauses and then continues with what he is going to say, "it has both animal and human life on it."

Malkus is so shocked at what his Sith Guard just said that he takes a few steps backwards, stroking with both hands his very short, dark grey hair on the top of his head. His heads move quickly from his scalp to his face, rubbing over his dark red eyes, wrinkly, old skin, and his dark gray mustache and short beard.

After this ordeal, he confirms what he just heard from his very own Sith guard.

"Did you see it with your very eyes?"

"I did, Master. I could not believe it, either. A whole planet! In a completely different galaxy of its own."

Malkus mind comes up with a vital question. "Is it controlled by the New Senate or the New Jedi Order?"

His guard has a quick reply. "Absolutely not, Master and here is why. When I landed on the building that she was in, it was in a city as far as I could see. The building was old-looking. They travel in vehicles that touch the ground. There are no forms of holo-communicators or holo-billboards. Their doors, Master, most are opened by pushing them, pulling them, or even turning a metal sphere!"

Malkus's eyes widen greatly at all the events that his Sith has witnessed on this strange world. His imagination was running at full power trying to imagine all that was spoken to him.

"This is extraordinary! Amazing!" Suddenly, Malkus remembers about the Jedi that his Sith Guard was supposed to kill. "But we must get back to the Jedi. Keep telling me about your mission."

The Sith Guard remembers where he left off and begins once more.

"I sensed the building the Jedi was in and proceeded to land on the buildings top. Entering in from one of their sky-lights, I dropped into what looked like a security room. In perceiving it as such, I used an electronic scrambler to stop all functions in that room."

Malkus smiles at these words. "I have taught you well, my follower. Continue."

The Sith Guard does so. "After doing this, I proceeded back to my fighter and flew it to a lower area, which had a deck. I then used the guns on my fighter to blast the windows and then landed on the deck. Right inside I sensed the Jedi, but I could not pinpoint exactly where she was in the building, so I did the next best thing."

The Sith Lord waits eagerly as the Sith Guard takes a pause, and then continues giving his report.

"There were two men in the room when I entered. They would know where she was, so I lifted a piece of furniture they were hiding behind, then using the Dark Side pushed and held them against a wall with little inconveniences from them. The black-haired one was quite forthcoming, saying the Jedi had left the building. The other one was quiet about it."

"Anyways, after an exchange of words, they weren't going to tell me where exactly she was in the building, so I was going to destroy them with my lightsaber."

"You have learned well." Malkus takes his right hand and rests it on the Sith Guards left shoulder. "You are like the son I've never had. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"But Master," the Sith Guard human yet metallic voice grows slightly shaky, "I did not get to kill them. The Jedi hindered my blade from slicing them in half."

Malkus did not care about the two normal people; he wanted to know about the Jedi and her fate. "It doesn't matter, Sith." He takes his hand from the Guard's shoulder and continues in a calm form of his voice. "All that matters is the Jedi's fate. Quickly tell me what happened to her."

"I was trying to finish one of the men, when I sensed the Jedi's power growing with the Dark Side. I threw the man and turned around to face her." The Sith starts to breath heavily, recollecting the images he saw not too long ago. "Master, her hair. It changed. Some of her haired stayed blonde, but other parts of it became… black."

Malkus closes his eyes, while letting out a deep, slow breath. What his guard and apprentice was saying to him lined up perfectly with the Halva Prophecy. The sudden shift his guard had felt in the Jedi from light to dark, parts of her hair changing into black strands. There was no mistaking it.

Malkus keeps his eyes shut, pondering on this new event. Things would never be the same for him or his plans ever again, and he knew it.

"What is our next move, Master?"

The Sith Lord opens his red eyes to stare at his guard once more.

"Do you want me and your other guard to go back to the planet and finish the mission, or would you like to do it yourself?"

Malkus sensed the loyalty of his Sith Guard and was proud, but the words his apprentice spoke reminded him of the battle they had just fought over Yavin. In one motion, Malkus turns around and walks to the far end of the deck, looking out into the void of space.

"Master?" The Sith Guard instincts told him something was wrong, but he waited for Malkus to speak.

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly lets out the soul-crushing words into the air. "My other Guard and Apprentice has become one with The Force."

The blow hits the Sith Guards ears, causing sudden shock and saddens in the Guard's soul. This sudden news made itself known in the Sith Guard's voice and movement. He moves away from his Master, walking away from him, but comes back all while thinking how it could have happened and repeating one word softly inside his mask. "No. No, no, no... no…"

_He's dead?! How can that be! He was always better with piloting an aircraft than I ever was! Even though I still don't want to admit it, he was a better apprentice to the Master than I ever was. He… was someone who truly understood me. Dravin.. .I was only gone for a couple of days. _

The Sith Guard then utters quietly in the mask, "Dravin… I'm…sorry I wasn't there… to save you." Unbeknownst to Malkus, one tear rolls down the left cheek of the Sith Guard, falling off his cheek and resting on the inside of his metal mask.

Suddenly, the Sith Guard's feelings of depression and remorse were converted into rage and anger. He remembers that Dravin went after the other Jedi in the X-Wing.

_That Jedi! _The Sith Guard clenches both his fists while opening his eyes once more to look back out the mask. _He will suffer for this, and then, I will slowly finish his pathetic life._

While finishing this, the Sith Guard had already turned around, walking right up behind his Master. Even though rage was flowing through his veins, the Sith Guard held it in while asking his Malkus, "Master, allow me to avenge your student's death by hunting down the Jedi in the X-Wing and ending his existence as painfully as possible."

"No." Malkus's word was calm yet firm, shocking his Guard and only living Apprentice.

"Master, I don't understand."

Malkus turns to face the Sith Guard, while making an ominous smile. He walks until he comes close to touching the Sith Guard's mask with his own face.

"You will not kill the Jedi that was in the X-Wing. Instead, you and I both will finish your mission, even if it is the true Halva from the prophecy. Once you kill that Force-Wielder, the other Jedi will sense the void and he will feel just as much pain as you would breaking every bone in his body." Malkus senses in his Guard that he understands his Master's words and also senses his Apprentice an emotion of fulfillment.

"A brilliant plan," The Sith Guard kneels to Malkus. "My Master."

Malkus raises the Sith Guard on his feet and urging him towards one of the elevators. "Come, my Apprentice." The Sith Lord and Master raises his hood and puts it lightly on his head. "Let's finish this mission… together."


	8. The Billionaire, The Soldier, The Jedi

The Billionaire, The Soldier, The Jedi

Back on Earth, Angela replays the word that Steve spoke over and over in her head, while staring out the window.

_ Earth….Earth? That's some name for a planet!_

Angela moves from the window and decides to sit carefully back down on the bed. Tony also decides to sit down in a chair in the right corner of the room, near the open door's left side. Since there was not another chair to sit on, Steve only two options were to continue standing….or to sit next to the Jedi.

Walking up to Angela, Steve asks hesitatingly. "Do you mind…if.. …sit here?" Angela answers with a nod. Noticing his signal, he sits on Angela's left, facing into the hall with Angela.

"Does this planet go by something different? A different name?" Angela's voice was questionable, but firm. She wanted as much information as she could possibly get.

Tony once again is already has a reply. "Not really, no."

Angela remembers the fact Tony stated about them just being able to travel to their moon. That was the only sign of transportation on and off this planet Earth. Trying to piece together what exactly happened, she starts running her fingers through her blonde and black colors strands of hair. Silence comes over the room as she continues to stork her hair from the top of her head to the end of her hair, back and forth over and over again.

While this was happen, Steve and Tony both noticed that the Jedi's black strands of hair were turning back to the blonde color of the others sections of her hair. The shimmering, bright color was taking over the darkness starting from the top of her head, working its way to the ends of her hair. Leaning backwards behind Angela, Steve gives Tony a look of shock and awe. Tony returns to him the same look while sitting up straighter in the wooden chair he was in.

After the Jedi's hair was its normal blonde color again, she raised her head back up, letting out a breath full of stress and worry out of her lungs. She felt better after doing so.

_I'm glad I listen to Luke when he was telling me this trick. I feel so much better now; and on top of that, I think my injuries have healed rather quickly this time…I wish I could have controlled myself from using the Dark Side._

Silence was still hanging in the room, but Tony wants some of his questions answered.

"So, Angela. How do you feel?"

"Actually, I feel perfectly fine, now. I feel like a brand new person."

"Don't you think you should take it easy?"

Angela turns to face Steve. He continues by saying, "You were just tossed into a wall, while you were injured. In fact, you should be in pain now just sitting up straight."

First she started to smirk, then she starts to chuckle to Steve opinion.

"What's so funny?"

"Steve," Tony starts to smile as well.

_ I forgot that Cap was still on ice when Star Wars first came out. He has no idea what a Jedi is capable of. Guess I will have to give him a crash course on it._

Using emphases on each word, Tony states "Angela is a Jedi."

Steve is still confused.

Tony, while standing up, thinks to himself. _I'm really going to have to put this as simple as I can._

"Angela used The Force to heal herself more quickly than she would if she just rested in a bed for a couple of weeks."

Angela stands and Steve follows her movement.

Angela's mind had just put some facts together that were in contrast with each other. With questions in mind, she started to fire each questions, one at a time, in Tony's direction.

"I have a question for you, Tony."

"Lay it on me."

"You know an awful lot about Jedi, yet when I said that I was one, you went nuts, running around stating over and over, 'Jedi exist! She's a Jedi. I knew it!'. It's as if you think that I'm something out of a myth or fairytale. Why is that?"

Tony's smile faded away and his face turned to one of question. _How am I supposed to answer her question without her thinking that I am lying?_

"Well," For the first time in his life, Tony thinks before he says anything. He wants to word this just right so as not to worry the Jedi. After a brief pause, he believes he has chosen the right words to say.

"The reason I went nuts when you said that you were a Jedi is because I thought Jedi were figures from movies and books."

Angela eyes Tony, looks at Steve, then back at Tony.

"Are you serious?"

Tony looks down and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm…serious."

Sifting on his feet, Steve notices a look of worry on Angela, and tries to comfort her.

"If it makes you feel any better, a lot of people thought that I wasn't real. They thought I was just a comic book character. Yet, Here I am. As real as I can be."

Angela moves away from the two gentlemen, and back to the window, pointing at the city. "Yeah, but at least you know where exactly you are. I don't know if I'm in deep space or in the Outer Rim territory. I not even sure if I'm in my own galaxy anymore!" After she states her mind, she lets out a long, deep breath of air. Finally, she calms down to the point she makes a realization.

"At least I know one thing."

"What may that be?" Steve asks.

Looking away from the window, she walks to Steve, since he asked the question.

Smiling the biggest smile Tony and Steve had seen from her yet, she replies, "You are neither with Imperial remnants or the Alliance."

Tony can't help but crack a smile. Steve, on the other hand, was still just as clueless as ever about everything involving the Jedi.

Suddenly, Angela's mind reminds her of something very vital to getting off this planet and back to Yavin. With widened eyes she asks in a shaky voice, "My Starfighter. Where….is my Starfighter."

Tony face palms himself for forgetting about the Jedi's air and spacecraft. He could not believe he would forget such a stunning piece of machinery.

"Oh geez. I can't believe I forgot about that! In fact, I forgot to check to see if it's here." Leaving from the little circle they had made, Tony walks over to a panel near the doorway and pushes a button.

"Jarvis." Tony waits for a reply.

_He should be working after I switched him back on. Makes me wonder how the Sith knew which switch to flip, and how he got past the security points._

"What is it, Sir?" The very British voice replies to Stark in his usual tone.

"Jarvis, do you know if Pepper has retrieved the Starship from the location you gave her?"

"Yes, Sir. In fact, Pepper did that hours ago and I was wondering when you would go downstairs, freak out like a madman, and sit in the cockpit, making firing noises like a five year old pretending he was firing a military weapon."

Angela just stood there, knowing that Tony would take her to the craft after he was through talking with the AI. However, an involuntary snicker came from Steve, but he quickly stopped it.

_For a machine with a voice, Jarvis knows how to use humor._ Steve thought.

Tony rolls his eyes both because of Jarvis's comment and Steve's reaction to it.

"Not cool, Jarvis. Not cool."

"I only state facts that have a high probability of happening, Sir."

"Yeah. Thanks, Jarvis." Tony presses the button once more to shut the microphone off and walks back over to Steve and Angela.

Tony states the situation to the Jedi. "So, Jarvis had told me that your Starship is here. With that being said, I will now take you to it." Tony starts walking out of the room. "Follow me."

Angela waits, seeing if Steve will go first, but she is shocked when Steve does not move.

Steve looks into Angela's eyes, while holding out his open right palm towards the open doorway. "Lady's first. Unless you are uncomfortable with that."

With question in her face, she replies "No. It's fine." Angela walks out the door and to the right where Tony is waiting at the elevator doors. After Steve exits the room, he shuts the door behind him and walks along Angela's right side, since the hallway was wide enough to do so. Angela continues talking to Steve while they make their way towards the elevator. "You know that's the first time that I've seen any man do that."

"Do what?"

"Let a lady go first out of a room. Where I'm from, it's whoever is closest to the door first, unless it's royalty or someone like that."

"Well, here on this planet, it's called being a gentleman."

Angela face kept its neutral tone. "Being a Gentleman. I'll have to remember that one for the boys back home."

By this time, they had made it to where Tony was standing. Their timing could not have been more perfect because the elevator had arrived at that moment. The metal doors moved to the side in a smooth motion.

Steve was going to say "Lady's first" again, but Tony was the first to speak. Using the same gesture Steve did with Angela, he smiles while stating, "After you, Guardian of Peace and Justice."

Angela suddenly looked bewildered after Tony said those words. She got into the elevator and shrugged it off. _I've been called weirder names and also some colorful ones. I'll just go with it._

After Angela was in the elevator, Tony followed behind while Steve entered last. Since Tony was on the left side of the elevator and Angela was in the middle, he asked Steve to press the button labeled L1. He nods and presses the button. The elevator obey the command, shutting the shiny, metal doors and beginning its descent down to the basement.

The elevator was silent but a second. Steve wanted to know some things that this Jedi had spoken earlier, but he did not want to be rude, in the fact that she has no idea where she was exactly at and that she did not know either him or Stark that well. Surprisingly, though, curiosity got the better of him.

"So when you said the boys, did you mean your sons or..."

Tony glances over to Steve with a very shocked look on his face. "Am I hearing things or did you just asked Angela if she was married?"

Steve quickly looks at Tony. "No..I" His eyes lock onto Angela's "I didn't mean…that's not.."

Tony couldn't take what Steve said without an argument. His inner fanboy kicked in and he began to throw facts about Jedi like fastballs at Steve. The soldier was trying to reword what he meant. Meanwhile, Angela head was going back and forth between them, trying to figure out who was saying what, but was failing. Instead of trying to catch a headache from the "discussion" Tony and Steve were having, she tunes them out of her mind and instead looks at elevator floors they were passing above the closed doors.

_I hope my Starfighter isn't totaled. From all the information I have gathered from just from these two guys, it seems that technology isn't really advanced. If it is, it wouldn't be high tech enough to help me repair or replace any parts that might be damaged. I just hope that my communicator still works….and that I 'm close enough to a planet with Republic frequencies._

Angela leaves her thought in the back of her mind and focuses back up at the elevator floors. She feels the elevator slowing down. They were almost at their floor. Suddenly, she remembers that Tony and Steve were in their heated discussion.

She tunes her ears back into the argument. She still couldn't tell who was saying what. Outstretching her hands in front of her where Tony and Steve were now standing, she puts her left hand on Tony's right shoulder and her right hand on Steve's left shoulder. Both abruptly stop at the feeling of someone touching their shoulder. Turning their heads simultaneously at Angela, she says in a calm tone, "I think we are almost at the floor we're supposed to get off".

Hearing this, Tony and Steve look up at the elevator floors. Sure enough, the light lit up L1 and the doors started to open back in a smooth motion. Seeing this, Angela then takes her hands off Tony's and Steve's shoulder and moves forward to the opening doors, hoping that in this room would be her Starfighter, in as little pieces as possible.


	9. The Damage Done

The Damage Done

The metal doors of the elevator slide open smoothly. Light comes from the other side and into the elevator, welcoming the visitors to its home. Tony decides to exit first, followed by Steve and then Angela last. Tony continues his way forward in the room with Steve on his left. Angela, however, was intrigued at the very few items that were on each side of her.

Looking to her left, she notices items that were made of shiny metal. Some of them have vivid colors as if they were meant to be shown off. Others were calmer in color and looked like they were made for luxury. The Jedi also noticed that these things were touching the ground on what looked like black wheels, but not like the wooden wheels some societies would use, in fact, they looked like they had some give to them.

_They look as if they are some sort of means for transportation. However, it's not like a cart or wagon. But for some reason, the vehicle is actually touching the ground even though it looks more like a pod for racing, but... these don't hover above the ground._

Stopping suddenly, Tony turns around to see that Angela has stopped to look at some of his toys. _I'm pretty sure she hasn't seen stuff like this before._ Steve had by this time stopped and turned to also see that Angela had stopped following them.

Angela looks away from the intriguing items and catches Tony and Steve looking at her. Thinking that he should clarify, Tony states, "The things you were looking at; we call them vehicles. Well, if you want me to be a little more specific, they are sports cars."

Angela looks back at the cars. "Do they... fly?"

Steve decides to answer her back first. "Um, no. they don't fly."

"Not yet, anyways, but if Marty McFly is actually a real person, then we should have flying cars and hover boards by the year 2015." Tony smiles to himself after coming up with the reference. Angela, however gives the look of confusion, looks back at the cars, and then walks away from them to meet back up with Stark and Rogers.

"You know," Angela stated. "If you are trying to make references to culture, then you might as well not waste your breath because… I don't get any of them."

"I know you don't get them, but I do." Tony, Steve, and Angela continue farther into the room. Along the way they pass some tool chests that Tony bought to keeps all of his advanced technology in a convenient place. After passing the one chest on their right, all three of them spot Tony's creation, which Tony called by the name of Dummy.

Angela's mind once again wondered from the integrity of her Starfighter, to the mechanical arm that was busy "trying" to sort all of the hi-tech work tools. "Whoa." Leaving the path she was walking, Angela walks right up to Dummy and starts looking it over. Dummy, not knowing who this person was, started to get uneasy. This was made clear to his creator by all the high and low pitched whining his mechanical hydraulics were making.

"It's alright, Dummy. She won't hurt you. She just wants to look at you. I mean, you're kind of outdated as it is." Tony snaps with the fingers on his right hand. "That reminds me. Jarvis?" Sounding from above, the humanoid voice bellows from above.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Remind me to update Dummy's software. It's probably outdated again."

Dummy, hearing the words of his Creator's mouth, gives off a series of more whining from his hydraulics to tell Tony that he would very much like an upgrade in his programming.

Angela turns back to look at Tony. "He's cute."

Tony's face is full of shock. "Cute? Cute...CUTE?!"

Steve leans to his left so that his mouth is closer to Tony's right ear. "That's what she said, Stark."

"I know that! I'm not deaf." The sudden raise in Tony's voice implies to Angela that she probably should not have used the word "cute". To ease the situation, Angela throws a different subject in front of them.

"Hey... Um... My Starfighter. Are we almost to it yet?"

"Oh." Tony starts off once more in the direction of the Jedi's aircraft. "Right. It's this way. Follow me." After finishing his sentence, Tony continues to go deeper into the room, but at a faster pace than before.

Leaving Dummy's side, Angela gets back onto the marked path and also continues down into the room, with Steve on her left side.

"Wow."

Turning to face Steve, Angela repeats his word. "Wow?"

"Yeah. Wow."

"What is it you are 'wow' ing about?"

Steve nods his head at the figure stopped a little ways ahead on the pathway. "Tony. That's what I'm 'wow' ing about."

"Why is that?"

"Ever since I saw him, after he brought you here to Manhattan, he's been acting...excited, like a little kid at Christmas time."

"Yeah. I don't know why he would be excited, even though he said that he hasn't seen a Jedi before."

Steve stops walking, and so does Angela. He is perplexed at what Angela just said. "Why would you say that? You are from a different planet that, according to our culture, is fictional."

"So? I've traveled across my galaxy, and I thought that some of the stories I heard as a kid were fake, made up, just stories. However, I realized that stories, whether believed to be fictional or not, tend to have some truth in them."

After saying those words, the Jedi turns and continues down the path to where Tony was standing, just about ten yards in front of her. Steve, however, stands in the same spot for a few moments, thinking on what Angela had just said.

_All stories tend to have some truth. _He looks ahead to where Tony was standing and where Angela was going, deciding that he should continue to where Tony was waiting as well. Still, he kept thinking about Angela's words. _All stories...well, I know of several stories that were proven to be true or almost true. I also thought aliens were just some drunk people's hallucinations, but I saw some here in Manhattan, with my own eyes. _He smiles to himself at his thought about Angela. _She's smart... like Peggy._ Sudden images flash in his mind that he remembers of Peggy. Her reddish brown hair. Her chocolate-colored eyes. Her...

"Steve?" A whistle from Tony's lips brings Steve out of his trance, but Tony wants Steve to tell him that. "Are you here?"

Steve looks at Tony, then behind him. He had walked all the way to where Tony had stopped and did not even know it. He turns back to face Tony. "Yeah...I'm here."

Tony just shrugs off the fact that Steve had blanked out. Everyone blanks out at least once in their life. However, Angela, being trained in the ways of the Force, sensed that Steve had remembered something or someone from his past, long ago. She keeps her thought about the situation in her mind, but pushes the thought to the side. Right now, she was worried that Tony, who was now reaching down to pull off the cloth that was covering something up, was going to show her the Starfighter, with damage all over and the engine crushed into a mangled piece of mess.

"Angela, I present to you", Tony yanks the cover away. "Your Starfighter."

As if on cue, the cloth flies from Angela's line of sight to reveal to her yellow-colored Jedi Starfighter. Her mouth fell open in disbelief. The whole body of the craft was as if it did not wreck at all, however, she also noticed that somebody, more than likely Tony, had went over her craft and had polished it until it reflected images and light like a mirror.

"Well, how did I do?"

Angela looks away from the fighter and at Tony.

"Is it cleaned up enough?"

Angela tries to explain the situation as painless and as nicely as she can. "Uh. It's certainly more beautiful than what I began with, but.."

"But?"

"It's...polished."

Tony looks at the Jedi's craft then back at her. "Yeah? You don't like it?"

Angela can't help but smile at Tony. "I actually love it. A lot."

Steve, having just as confused a look as Tony had, asked, "Then why did it sound like you were disappointed?"

Angela shifts on her feet. "Well, the problem is that I fly my Starfighter in both atmosphere and in space. If I flew it in just the atmosphere, I wouldn't have a problem with it looking like it is. However, in space, if I'm near a bright planet or star, the light would reflect so much that it would blind me or it would alert anyone else in space that a craft is near, and by anyone, I mean specifically enemy craft."

A light bulb turns on above Stark. "Oh, right. I..I'm sorry. It's just that...perhaps I got a little carried away in taking care of it."

Feeling Tony was embarrassed about what he had done, Angela moves forward putting her left hand on his right shoulder. "There's no need to be sorry. In fact, thanks. It's the thought that counts anyways."

Angela smile spreads to Tony. _She really knows how to make a guy feel better even though he made a huge mistake. How could I be so thoughtless about that?! I have seen and read about air and space craft in every Star Wars movie and book. Oh well. What's done is done. I'll just have Dummy take off the waxing job later._

"Anyway," Angela removes her hand from Tony's shoulder, while turning to look at her Starfighter. "It's looks good on the outside." She moves back over to the craft and leans forward. "Let's see about the inside."

Her right hand reaches to the edge of the dome that covered the cockpit and pulls up on it. A loud hiss escapes from the inside. Using both hands, she grips it firmly and raises it upward and back until it can go no farther.

"Hey." Reaching deep into her Starfighter, she pulls out a helmet. Her helmet. As if by instinct, she flips it upside down and looks inside. She immediately notices a red and slightly wavy streak on the right side.

"Blood? I guess I should have suspected that. I did crash."

"Um,"

Angela looks up at Tony. Her instincts told her that Tony knew more than she did.

"Actually. You didn't really crash here. I...stopped your craft before it crash landed in the Sahara Desert. Let me tell you everything that happened."

Tony started from the beginning. Telling her everything from the time he was almost hit by the Starfighter, to him taking her to the nearest hospital in Manhattan, then him getting permission from the doctor and hospital to release her into Tony's care, all the way up to her distracting the Sith that was about to slice Tony and Steve into pieces.

"That Sith will more than likely be back. They don't quit, even if they know they will lose the fight." Bending over, the Jedi places her helmet on the floor right next to her fighter. Stepping up onto the left wing of the craft, she puts in her left leg into the cockpit and then, her right leg.

"And since he's not here, or anywhere nearby as far as I can sense with the Force, I'll just see how bad the damage is to this lovely piece of machine." After finishing the sentence, she sits down in the black-colored seat of the craft.

"Did you do anything else to the craft besides make it shiny?"

Tony takes a moment to answer, but only one moment. "Uh...no. I dared not try to fix anything mechanical that isn't my own tech."

The sounds of button being pressed and switches being flipped were all mixed together.

"Well, according to the computer system, everything is still intact and together. I going to have to test it though. Do you mind if I just turn on the engine to see if it is working properly?"

Tony shakes his head. "Not at all. Please, start it up. I want to hear if it sounds like it does in the movies."

Ignoring the last sentence he spoke, Angela stretches her hand out forward and presses a green-painted button.

Click. Silence.

Angela lets out a disappointed breath, but tries again.

A click sounds which is immediately followed by a different kind of sound. A whoosh and mid-pitch whining sound emits from the back of the Starfighter. Hearing the sound, Steve's instincts told him to back up a little bit, Tony's, however...

"THIS IS AWESOME!" He steps as close to the Starfighter as he can without touching it.

_Maybe she will... nah.. she wouldn't let someone like me in a Starfighter... would she? Should I ask her? There's no harm in asking right? I'll ask her later. I don't want to sound pushy or anything. _

Pressing the green button once more, Angela exits the craft with a huge smile on her face., which quickly spreads to Tony and Steve. All three were smiling at one another.

"It works!" Her smile lessens a bit, but she is still just as happy. "It will fly off this planet for sure. All I have to do now is check the hyperdrive." Angela walks to the back of the craft. Her smile almost immediately disappears at the sight before her eyes. The outside of the hyperdrive looked as if someone had shot it with a military blaster.

Sudden images come back to Angela and suddenly, she remembers everything. She remembers flying beside Luke above Yavin. She remembers being shot from behind by a custom-built Tie-Fighter. She remembers sensing the living being and that it was connected to the Dark Side of the Force. Then, it all came together when her mind played back the moment when Angela stopped a Sith from slicing Tony and Steve into two.

_IT WAS THE SAME GUY!_ The realization makes Angela mad, not because the Sith had gotten away, but because of the fact that she did not remember and piece it together sooner. She slams down on the yellow craft with her right fist.

"Is something wrong?"

The Jedi remembers that Tony and Steve were right there with her. She turns her head to the right to face Steve in the face.

"Yeah. In fact, two things are wrong." She holds up her left hand, which was tightened into a closed fist. She raises her pointer finger. "One: The hyperdrive is ruined. It's been precisely hit in the main ignition and running components. I'm going to have to repair, and hopefully not rebuild, the thing from scratch." She raises her middle finger right beside the pointer finger. "Two: The same Sith that tried to cut you two into pieces is the same one that shot the hyperdrive. He followed me here and almost finished the job. He probably saw me with my black hair though."

"He more than likely will come back though. A Sith usually finishes his mission, one way or another, or dies trying." Tony words were truth, and Angela knew it. She nodded in agreement.

"He won't bring an army, though. My instincts are telling me that he'll either come back by himself or with his master or apprentice. Also, I sense that this planet is far away from any other habitable planet, as if it's the only planet with life on it." She looks back at her ship. " Since the Sith won't be back for awhile, I guess I could start working on the hyperdriv. and hopefully he will bother with this planet, but..."

Tony cuts in. "But what?"

Angela is hesitant to answer. "Well, It's just that... I don't think... that... well, technology on this planet is not looking promising. I mean, your door on the elevator was automatic, but the door for the room I was in had to be opened by hand. I have a gut feeling that technology on this planet isn't sophisticated enough to help me repair the hyperdrive."

Angela looks at the floor, trying to figure out a different plan for repairing the craft, but she looks back up at Tony, who was now chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

Tony, with his wide smile, states "Well, actually, technology on this planet isn't close to what it is where you are from...but my technology might be able to help."

A confused look forms on Angela face. "Are you saying that you could be able to help me repair my hyperdrive?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I am saying. Besides Jarvis and Dummy, I have made other things as well. In fact, I'll take you to see some of my technology. It's on the top floor."

Tony starts walking quickly back up the walkway, heading straight for the elevator. "Come on."

_I can't wait! I mean, showing off my inventions to the world is one thing, but showing them to an actually Jedi. This is one of the best days of my life!_ _Maybe if I'm lucky enough, she'll will let me actually swing her lightsabers around!_

After this thought in his mind was gone, Tony passes Dummy. Stopping short, he gives Dummy a different job to do.

"Dummy."

The mechanical arm rises to Tony's eye level.

"You see the yellow aircraft over there? I want you to take off all wax. Make it as dull as it was before it was waxed. And Dummy?"

The mechanical arm once again answers by giving off more high and low-pitched whining noises.

"Don't scratch the paint, okay?" The droid answers and heads on over to the craft, passing Angela and Steve along the way.

Angela, walking back up the walkway with Steve right beside her, remembers the question Steve tried to ask earlier and decides to answer it.

"You remember when you tried to ask if I had sons? Well, um, when I said I would remember 'being a gentleman' for the boys back home I meant something different."

Steve looks over to his right, making eye contact with Angela but continuing to walk with her. "You did? Well, what did you mean by 'the boys back home'?"

Angela smiles at Steve. She couldn't help it. "The 'boys' I'm talking about are the soldiers I lead in the New Republic Army. Normally, Jedi don't or shouldn't lead or fight in wars. We are suppose to be peacekeepers, but since there are few people in the New Republic Army with experience to lead, some Jedi are still leading sections of the army. Like me."

Angela keeps on walking and is just about to the doors. Steve, however, stops short at the statement the Jedi just said.

_She leads part of an army..._ More images of Peggy play through his mind. This time, though, they are images of her giving command to people around her. _She was born to lead. It seems whatever Peggy has done, Angela has done as well._

"Hey Steve, you coming or what?"

His thoughts shatter away at Tony's words. Looking up, he sees the billionaire holding the elevator doors open and also sees Angela just entering the elevator. He jogs all the way back to the elevator and walks in. Tony stops holding the door open. In turn, the elevator shuts tight and begins it trip upwards. Upwards to the room where Angela would see if Tony's technology would be able to help in the repair of the hyperdrive for her Starfighter.


	10. Tony's Children

Tony's "Children"

Once again, the elevator arrives at its destination without a problem. It's shiny metal doors slide open once more, revealing a well-lit circular room. All of them exit the elevator and the doors behind them close. Curious about what Tony was going to show her, Angela decides to glance around the room, trying to pick up any sign she could. A sign that would assure her that Tony could help in the repair of her hyperdrive engine.

Looking to her left, Angela notices more tool chests, lined up along the wall and with some drawers that were slightly opened. Looking almost straight in front of her, she notices, in the middle of the room, a clear topped table with lots of pieces of silver and red colored metal, like the vehicles she saw in the basement. She walks over to take a closer look with Steve right beside her, while Tony goes over to the right side of the room, so that he can show her why he might be able to help her in the repair of her Starfighter.

Reaching the table, the Jedi picks of an almost flat piece of red and silver metal. She flips it over to look at both sides of it. _Looks like scrap metal_. Knowing Steve is right beside her, she turns towards him and holds up the metal piece to his and her eye level.

"Do you know what this may be?"

Steve reaches out and takes the piece of metal softly out of Angela's hands. He only looks over it a moment before telling her his thoughts.

"It looks like a piece of Tony's armor." He looks at the top of the table, staring at the other pieces of metal. "It looks like he hasn't finished it though." After his statement, he puts the metal he is holding back onto the table carefully, so that it would not damage the clear, glass top.

"If the two of you would step closer to me and stand on my left, I will begin the Show and Tell." Tony rubs his hands together, preparing himself for what he was about to show off to Angela and Steve.

Following Tony's suggestion, Angela and Steve move to stand on his left and closer to the platform he was on.

Tony clears his throat before beginning his little "speech" he had prepared on the elevator; then he begins.

"Angela, I believe I can help you repair your Starfighter. However, you are probably thinking: 'How is this guy going to be able to help me repair my Starfighter, when most doors on this planet so far have to be opened manually?' Well, that is why we are in this room. Before I show you what I do, you will need a little background information first, so I'll make this as quick as I can without leaving out the details."

"Awhile back, I used to be a weapons manufacturer, but that quickly changed. After seeing my tech fall into the hands of people using it to gain power instead of freedom and peace, I quit making weapons for the military. Now, instead of weapons, I create suits. Not like fancy suits you wear to formal events and stuff. These suits, I use for protecting others that can't protect themselves and I man the suits, so that they don't fall into the wrong hands."

"Also, these suits are far more advanced in technology than any other technology on the planet. That is why, with the exception of three suits, only I can use them. Thirty-nine of the forty-two suits register to my unique body signatures."

"This is why I think that I can help you with the repair of your hyperdrive on your Starfighter. I'm probably one of the few people who will be able to understand the technology you have in there... and to prove my point, allow me to introduce you to my newest suit."

Tony waves the back of his hand at Angela and Steve. "You two might want to take a few steps back."

Not wanting anything to go wrong, they move a couple of steps any from the platform but stay on his left side.

"And now, without further delay, Mark 42." Tony thrusts his left arm forward so that it is pointing to the table that Angela and Steve were previously at. A high-pitched whooshing noise comes from one of the metal pieces on the table top. Angela and Steve both stare with great intrigue as a metal piece rises from the table and flies quickly to Tony's outstretched hand. The metal piece surrounds Tony's hand all the way to his wrist, clicking together so that it fits perfectly.

Steve looks from the table to Tony. "That's it? That's not a suit, Stark. That's only a metal glove."

Raising both of his arms so that they out from his sides, Tony responds to Steve's remark. "Steve, that was the introduction. Now, it's time for the main show."

Suddenly, the same noise that came from Tony's metal glove sounds again form the table, only this time it's louder. One by one, pieces of Tony's suit lift off from the table and fly towards him. First, the left arm pieces arrives and clicks onto Tony's arm, locking itself with the glove piece that was already there. Tony's other arm was soon covered with the armor by both the arm and glove piece. A couple of seconds later, Tony's was wearing all the pieces of armor, except the two pieces that were to go together for his head.

"Wow."

Tony looks over at Angela, who was now climbing up the platform. "So, how did you call the pieces to you? From what I could tell, you weren't using the Force."

Still looking around the room for his pieces to his helmet, Tony answer the Jedi. "Oh. I wasn't using the Force. I put chips in my left forearm that allow me to control the pieces."

Noticing that Tony was looking around the room, Steve asks "Are you looking for your head piece, Stark?"

Tony once again outstretches his armored, left arm and tries to call the two armor pieces to him. "Yeah. They aren't coming to me."

"They?" Steve asks this while moving around the huge room, looking for the armor pieces.

"Yeah. It's two pieces."

"Do you remember where you last put them?"

"Um," Tony moves his eyes left to right, trying to remember where he would have put them besides the table, but he can't remember. "No. I don't remember."

Steve bends down to look under one of the tool chests. "Figures." Realizing something, Steve stands straight and looks at Tony. "Why don't you help look for it?"

"Because I have my suit on. I don't want to scratch up the floor. I just had it redone."

Steve just rolls his eyes and continues around the room searching for the pieces of armor.

_ Well, at least I'm doing something. I feel out of place here. I, mean, those two know what to talk about when it comes to technology. I still don't know how to work my cell phone, let alone understand how it works._

While Steve keeps looking around the room, Tony keeps trying to call his armor to him, but it still does not come.

"I don't understand." He continues to fling his left arm out, but the head pieces still did fly to him. "They should come to me. The other pieces did, which means the chips in my arm are aligned right."

Angela looks to her right at Tony. "I have an idea."

Tony looks at her. "What is it?"

"Try to clear your mind of everything and just try to sense where the armor might be." Angela shows Tony how to do so. Standing straight, with her hands at her side, she closes her eyes.

"Do what I do."

Following the words of the Jedi, Tony moves his armored arms to his side and closes his eyes.

"Is this a training exercise that Jedi do often?"

"Focus."

"Right. Sorry."

Clearing his mind, Tony tries to clear everything from his mind. _Clear my mind...it's harder_ _than I thought_. Tony lets out a deep breath and continues to clear his mind.

Angela senses Tony is trying to clear his mind so that he can sense and call his armor pieces to him. With that being the case, she stays right by him and becomes deathly quiet so that it will not make Tony think of anything but his armor pieces.

Meanwhile, Steve continues to look around the room for Tony's armor.

_ You would think for someone who needs to know where and how the pieces of his armor work would at least know where they might be. I should have learned by now to expect the unexpected, especially with Tony._

Having looked on the far side of the room, Steve goes back to where the tool chests were, aligned along the wall that was opposite of where Angela and Tony were standing. He notices that some of the drawers were cracked open.

_ Maybe._ Since the tool chests all had wheels on them, Steve decides to move the one with the most drawers open first. _Maybe, he set the pieces on top of one of these tool chests, but he set them near the back edge along the wall, and then looked for a certain tool, but he, then, got distracted or left and they fell behind one of them._ Gripping the back corner of the middle chest, Steve easily but slowly rolls it away from the wall.

Having cleared his mind, Tony focuses in on his two armor pieces. _They aren't on the table...they aren't to my right. They're..._ He suddenly realizes where he had left them. Opening his eyes, he states where they are. "They're near the middle tool chest," he says while pointing at it.

By this time, Steve had just rolled the metal chest away from the wall. The sound of something hitting the floor followed. Looking down, Steve sees the two pieces of armor, lying beside each other on the floor. He reaches out to pick them up, but the armor has other plans.

Activating their thrusters, the two pieces quickly rise from the floor and fly straight at Steve's face, but Steve falls to the floor just before the metal pieces hit his face. The pieces continue on their course, with the head piece that surrounds the head, in front. Tony braces himself.

The first piece makes it, surrounding itself around Tony's head and clicking into place. Right behind it the mask piece flies to the open spot and clicks also into place, locking itself with the other head piece.

Inside the helmet, Tony is in darkness until the screen starts up. All of the holographic images appear and begin functioning. Looking out of the helmet, he sees Angela move from his left until she stands right in front of him.

"So you are able to see and hear inside the suit of armor?" Angela taps on the face mask with the back of her right pointer finger.

"Absolutely." Tony's voice sounds hollow coming from inside the suit. "It can also fly, scan anything it locks onto, and if I must, I can pilot the suit without being in it."

A smile crosses over Angela's face. "Wow."

After picking himself off the floor, Steve makes his way over to where Angela and Tony were talking together.

"Amazing, Stark." He pauses briefly before continuing. "You didn't mention to me that you had forty-two suits of armor. By the way," he states this while looking around the room. "where are the other forty-one suits?"

After a very brief moment of silence, the front of Mark 42 starts to open up by unlocking certain pieces. Once it was done opening completely, Tony walks out of the open armor and gives Steve an answer.

"Well, one of them is now with a buddy of mine and the rest our at my other house in California. I brought Mark 42 to New York to work on him while I over saw the complete repair of the building since it was damaged by the Chitauri."

Looking away from the Iron Man suit, Angela walks from behind Tony and joins in the conversation, but also changes the subject. She looks at the suit behind Tony once more, then at him.

"That suit is pretty advanced in technology as far as I could see." Angela's right hand outstretches to Tony, who in an involuntary response, puts his own right hands forward and grips her open hand firmly. His hand moves up then down along with hers.

"I think that you will be able to help me in the repair of my hyperdrive." She lets go of Tony's hand after several firm shakes.

Putting her hands on her hips, Angela feels and remembers the weapons at her side. She removes the one on her left side with her right hand by pulling it from her customized belt she had made years ago. Her hands starts to rotate the hilt around and around, showing off its pearl and black finished pieces to the eyes that were staring at it: Angela's, Steve's, Tony's.

She looks up from the weapon, looking around the room. Just noticing the windows that surrounded the outer edge of the room, she walks off the platform and towards them while placing the lightsaber back at her side.

Steve follows the Jedi to the windows as well, while Tony tells Mark 42 to power down and walks off the platform himself.

The huge city outside the windows was still as far as the Jedi could see. All around were buildings of all shapes and sizes. On the ground below, Angela could barely make out the people still walking on the concrete sidewalks and the cars driving on the paved streets. Raising her head back up from looking below her, she notices an orange light in the horizon, hiding behind the tall buildings in front of it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Turning her head to the right, she notices Steve looking back at her. "The Sun. Our Sun. That is." Steve quickly looks away from the Jedi, turning back to the beautiful setting sun.

Angela nods to herself. "Yeah... yeah. It is." The eyelids of the Jedi grow heavy as the three of them watch the sun go below the horizon in the distance. After the pain and injury inflicted upon her over the last few days, her body was in need of some rest from healing herself and fast. She felt all of her energy escaping from her.

Raising her right hand to her face, she rubs her face.

"You, okay?"

Hearing Tony's voice to her right, she answers him quickly. "Yeah. I'm just...a little bit tired." She takes in a deep breath, which seems to only make her more tired instead of awaking her up a little more.

Tony turns his body from the window and towards the Jedi. "Well, it would be a privilege and a honor if you would stay at my place here tonight."

Putting her hand back down at her side, Angela once again nods to herself. "Yeah." She looks straight at Tony. "Yeah. That would...be..nice,...th..anks." Her words die away as she falls straight at Tony.

"Whoa!" Acting quickly, Tony thrusts his arms under Angela's limp arms, which kept her from falling on him.

Steve had also acted by grabbing onto her shoulders. "You got her?"

"For the moment." Repositioning for a better hold on Angela, Tony puts his right arm around her waist while putting Angela's left arm around his neck. Steve copies Tony and puts his left arm around Angela's waist while putting the Jedi's right arm around his neck as well.

"Well, I guess when she said that she was tired, she meant it." Adding his comment in, Steve starts to move away from the window, while both of them carried Angela towards the elevator on their right.

"I didn't think anybody could fall asleep that fast!" Amazement sounded in Tony's words as both he and Steve reached the elevator. Taking his grip off of Angela's right wrist, Steve pushes the button for the elevator doors, which open immediately in response. Since both of them couldn't fit in the elevator at once, Tony goes in first, making his way to the left side of the elevator. Steve comes in next, being careful not to let Angela bump into anything that might cause her to wake up.

"Yeah. Well, I've seen people fall asleep next to me in a complete shoot-out in The War. I would always be the one waking them up, though." Steve reaches out once more and pushes the elevator button to the floor where all the bedrooms were at and where Angela had officially met Steve and Tony. Responding to the signal, the elevator doors start to close.

Smiling widely to himself, Tony states, what he thinks will happen to Steve. "Something tells me that you and Angela will get along...very well."

Directly after this statement, the door on the elevator close tightly and the elevator takes the three humans to their desired destination.


	11. Another Crazy Morning

Another Crazy Morning

Another day begins on Earth. The sun rises on the horizon behind the skyscraper landscape, covering everything it touches in its light. Darkness scurries away into the alleys, casting its shadows onto anything that might be wandering in them. More and more cars start their daily routine of traveling in the city by turning onto the straight streets. People, who don't travel by car, begin their day by walking on the sidewalks they travel on every day to their destination. Today was Monday. A dreaded day for those who are lazy and procrastinate whenever they can. However, it was still a normal day for the city.

Sunlight also pierces through all the windows that did not have blinds or curtains to stop it. This causes people of all ages that were still in bed, to turn from the sight and bury themselves under their covers and hide their heads under their pillows. Some people, like Steve Rogers, were smart though and had pulled the curtains in front of the windows before the next day came.

In the room where Steve had pulled the curtains shut was Angela, sleeping on her left side, facing the closed off window. Blankets were laying on top of her from her shoulders to her feet. Being the gentleman that Steve was and having a girlfriend like Tony had, they decided to that it would be fine if the Jedi slept in the clothes she was already wearing. And so she was. With her eyes shut, she did not see the time on the digital clock beside her on the stand next to the bed.

Being the jokester that he was, Stark had decided to set the alarm to go off at a certain time by turning on its radio to a certain station, and he turned up the volume on the clock, but Tony did not know Angela's background or her very well. Being raised around moisture farms on Tatooine , Angela was used to getting up early when her neighbors did as well, whether her body was rested or not.

The clock read 7:59 A.M. as Angela slowly opened her eyes. Realizing that it was still dark in her room because of the curtain pulled together, she contemplated about getting the day started or not.

After thinking about prying herself from the silky blankets and cloud for a mattress, she said simply and bluntly to herself, "Nope."

Having said this, she pulls her right hand from out of the blankets, grabs onto the edge of the cloth and pulls it over her head. It will feel nice to sleep in for a change. She thought this and nothing else as she closed her eyes once more. This, however, was short lived.

Jumping from 7:59 A.M. to 8:00 A.M., the radio on the clock turns on. At first, there was a brief pause in the music, but all at once, there was a sudden scream that sounded like it was from a little girl.

"CALL 911 NOW!" After the scream, a sudden barrage of high and low pitch sounds emitting from the speakers of the clock. There were sounds of deep thumps, screeches, and taps as well.

The sudden scream had caused Angela to bolt upright in bed while looking around very quickly for the source of the sound. She locks onto the source that was coming from on top the stand on her left side.

Without thinking it through, she picks up one of the lightsabers that had been laying right beside the clock. As if it was a battle, she puts both feet on the floor and pushes herself off the bed. Igniting the blue blade, she sends it flying from the left side of the helpless clock, cutting it straight through the middle of the device. This causes all noise from the clock to stop as the top piece goes flying across the room, almost hitting the far wall.

Letting out a breath of relief, Angela switches off the lightsaber while looking at the clock piece on the other side of the room and picking up the other lightsaber off the nightstand. She places them near her belt so that the magnets draw them to her sides. The hilts stick with the magnets and rests easily at her sides once more.

Walking away from the unmade bed, she heads over to where the top of the clock had come to stop. Bending her knees and back, she reaches down and picks up the piece of the clock. She raises the contraption so that its right in front of her eyes. While flipping the piece in her hand several times, she asks to nobody in particular, "What in the name of Mynock was that?"

After a brief silence, a familiar animated voice fills the room and answers Angela's question. "That WAS a radio clock until you sliced it in half."

Angela looks up to the ceiling as if she heard the AI answer from above. "You're Jarvis, right?"

"That is correct, ma'am."

"Okay two things. One-Don't call me ma'am. You can call me Angela if you wish, but not ma'am. Two-What was that scream that came from the clock?" She says this while still holding the top piece of it in her hand.

The AI as usual, respond back in a quick and solid tone. "That would be a line from the song 'Year of the Equinox by Skrillex', Angela. They are one of the lead music artists for the genre know as Dubstep."

Angela shakes her head at the fact. "It almost gave me a heart attack."

Jarvis gives Angela a little advice. "You can blame Tony Stark for that. He is the one that set the alarm after he and Steve carried you to bed last night."

Angela nods to herself. "Okay, then. I guess I'll have to exchange a few with him..." Using the Force, she reaches out and lifts the bottom half of the clock off the nightstand and pulls it into her left hand.

Having both pieces in her hands, she once again uses the power of the Force to turn the doorknob to the right. Gripping the door with her mind power, she pulls the door inward so that she is able to leave the room.

Once she is outside the room, she heads right towards the elevator.

"Jarvis, where is Tony? Is he in the building?" Once she asks this, she is already getting into the open elevator.

"Tony is currently on this floor, in the kitchen area." The AI states with confidence.

"Well, I guess I don't need to be in the elevator then."

"You are partially correct, Angela." As soon as Angela hears these words, the elevator doors in front of her close and another pair of doors opens behind her. Turning around, she sees an open room just outside the elevator. She exits the elevator and heads towards the middle of the huge room.

Looking to her right, the Jedi sees more recliners and sofas like those she had seen earlier, but instead a tan color, they were a light blue like that of her lightsaber blades. The floor she was standing on had the same cream color carpeting the other side of the building had. On the right wall and in the direction the seats were sitting, she noticed a much larger version of the screen that she had watched Tony and Steve play video of Luke Skywalker when he was still on Tatooine.

Seeing that nothing else was to her right, Angela walks to the left of the room. Near the left wall were several tables, but they had items on them that looked nothing like eating utensils. She walks up to the table that came into her reach first.

The table was covered in a green fabric. Also, there were several holes, two on the longer sides and a hole in each corner. Laying on the top of the green-clothed table were two slender sticks, that looked like someone had polished and smoothed out. Smack in the middle of the table top were balls, hard yet smooth balls, some had two colors on them while some were one solid color. Each ball had a marking on it, but Angela could not read the symbol. Not in the triangle of balls was one, white colored one which had no marking on it.

_I wonder what kind of game this is. The only thing I can guess is that you have to get certain colored balls in the holes, but that's all I can guess._

Seeing another table that had some items on it, Angela was going to make her way over to it, but suddenly stopped at a sound coming from a doorway on her left side.

Sensing Tony and Steve in the same room the sound came from, she decides to pry from the table games and go through the doorway on her left.

"I can't wait to show Tony what happens when you mess with Angela in the morning." While stating this, she looks down at the clock pieces in her hands, while just entering the kitchen from the doorway.

The sound of clanking metal and crackling oil bounced off the walls as the billionaire hastened to and fro in the kitchen. Steve, sitting on a stool near the metal island, rested his head in his open hands as he watched Tony try to make breakfast. He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't. The smile spread on his face from cheek to cheek.

Noticing that the two men didn't know she was here, Angela quietly walks around Steve and touches him with the back of her left hand. Feeling someone touch him, Steve spins around on his stool and looks up into Angela's face.

He opens his mouth to say good morning, but Angela, smiling widely, puts a finger to her lips to tell him to be silent. He does so while Angela sits on a stool to his right side.

I _wonder why she wanted me to stay quiet..._ Steve sees two clock pieces in Angela hands, which she had placed on the island_. Are those pieces of a clock? Wonder why she brought a broken clock down here.  
_

Tony, who had his back to Steve and now Angela, was rushing to make pancakes. "I need to hire a chef."

Mumbling some other words to himself, Tony picks up a good sized, stainless steel bowl and tilts one side towards the middle of the frying pan that was one the stove top. A very light tan batter pours slowly from the bowl and into the frying pan, which causes the already hot grease to crackle with violence. Some of this grease jumps out of the pan and lands painfully on Tony's right arm.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?", asks Steve.

Rubbing the place where the grease landed, Tony answers, "Yeah. I'm fine. Who would have thought that cooking could be so strenuous."

Tony suddenly remembers that he had put out some blueberries to put in the pancakes. "I almost forgot the blueberries." Looking to his left he sees them at the far end of the counter, past the sink and dishwasher. He walks to the blueberries without even noticing Angela sitting down next to Steve.

This was her chance. Using the Force, Angela lets go of the clock pieces in her hand. She moves her hands forward which also causes the two piece of the clock to move forward until they are directly over the frying pan full of batter. She lowers the two pieces into the batter softly, putting one right beside the other. Trying not to snicker, the Jedi puts right hand over her mouth.

Picking up the bowl of blueberries, Tony makes his way back to the stove. He, once again, doesn't notice Angela sitting next to Steve. His mind was too preoccupied with the pancake he was making.

_How do women do this every morning? How? I, mean, this requires planning and skills. I will never question Pepper about how she plans my schedule or her organization skills with it ever again._

Finishing his thought, Tony finally makes it back to the stove and raises the small bowl with one hand over the pan. He is about to tilt the blueberries into the batter when mind freezes. In the batter were two items of something. What the.. Setting the bowl of blueberries on the counter to his right, Tony takes both of his hands and lifts both objects out of the pancake batter. Since the batter was still mostly liquid, some drips off the objects and back into the pan, while some batter stays with the objects.

Tony stares at the pieces blankly. _...huh?.._ Then, he remembers what he had done last night and slowly pieces together what happened to the clock that was now in two pieces, sitting in his hands.

Being cautious, he slowly turns from the stove and towards where Steve was sitting. Sure enough, his thought was correct. There was Angela, sitting next to the soldier, with a look of calm, yet seriousness, on her face.

"If you ever wake me up again, for no good reason, be sure that you sleep with your eyes open or else you might have the heart attack that I almost did this morning." She finishes this statement off with a smile that said to Tony "You can guarantee it".

Steve couldn't help but smirk to himself. However, Tony noticed it and while still looking at the Jedi, he points to the Super Soldier. "See? He thought it was a good prank."

"Well," Steve added. Actually, I was smiling at what she said to you." He looks to Angela, then to Tony. "I think you should mind what she says."

Tony puts down the two clock pieces, turns back around, grabs the pan with the torn up pancake that had baked while they talked, and sets it in front of the Soldier and the Jedi. "Here, breakfast for you two." He turns on his heel, heading back out into the room Angela had come from. "It's a new breakfast meal called scrambled pancakes. Enjoy." He walks through the doorway while grabbing hold of the doorknob. "I'm sure you two have a lot in common." Steve tries to tell Tony to stay, but smiling a huge smile, he quickly, but smoothly, closes the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Steve knew that Tony had step him up.

_Why is he doing this? He left me here on purpose. _He smiles in his mind at a picture of Stark._ Well played, Stark. Well played._

A sudden tap on his right shoulder jerks him from continuing his thoughts. Looking right into Steve's face was Angela. "Do you want some?"

With his mind blanking out, Steve can only say, "Huh?"

"Do you want some?" She nods that the scrambled pancake in the frying pan.  
Steve, involuntary, starts to develop a tiny color of pink on his cheeks. "Oh no. Go ahead. Eat up." He quickly glances down at the jumbled pancake. "Oh, you'll need a fork." He quickly gets up from his seat.

"Let's see if I can find one."

Angela's hand grabs onto Steve's wrist. He looks at the Jedi. "It's fine. I have eaten with only my hands before, in fact, I'm really hungry so there's no time for forks." Letting go of Steve, she picks up a piece of pancake with her right hand, she put it near her mouth, then eats the piece.

Not wanting Angela to eat alone, Steve decides to sit back down beside her, so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable being alone on this planet that was new to her.  
After swallowing the piece of pancake, she comments on the new food. "Hm...not bad. In fact, it's better than some of the stuff I have ate." She reaches down and picks up another piece to eat.  
"Yep." Steve replies. "The best food is American food." Both Angela and Steve look at each other and smile. Theirs smiles grow into grins, and then, their grins mature into a controlled laughter, even though what Steve said wasn't funny at all.

Tony words echo through Steve's mind. _"Something tells me that you and Angela will get along...very well."_ Steve, still laughing with Angela, replies to Stark's words. "Maybe so, Stark. Maybe so.

* * *

**So how's the story so far? Please leave a comment or pm me so that I know what you guys think! The next chapter will have the two siths from one of the previous chapters arriving on earth (about time). BTW..who's gonna see The Wolverine? I am! and definitely Thor: The Dark World. **

**On another note, some of you might want a backstory on my OC, Angela Darksaber. If so, I'll have a poll set up so you guys can vote on it. The link for the poll is on my profile and here poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=369656** **Next chapter might be a little later than usual. Just hang in there. ~TheJediAvenger~**


	12. Learning About Earth

Learning About Earth

After Angela finishes her "scrambled pancake", she gets up from her seat and makes her way back into the previous room she was in. Getting up from his seat as well, Steve walks in front of Angela, grabs onto the doorknob, and opens the door for the Jedi. Grinning widely, Angela steps through the door and stops to wait for Steve.

Once the door closes with a click, the Soldier makes his way back to the Jedi's side.

"You know, you don't have to do that for EVERY door I get to."

Steve's eyes meet Angela's once more, as they continued walking to the right of the room, passing the table games. "Yeah, well, it's just that-"

"You're being a gentleman, right?"

"Right, but, if you like, I won't do it all the time."

Angela lowers her head to the ground , then raises it back up while looking away at Steve. If he could see around the Jedi, Steve would have saw a smirk on Angela's face. "Ok, then. You can open the doors every once in a while or if I ask. Sound like a deal?" Angela looks back at Steve, waiting for his answer.

Steve smiles back while nodding his head. "Yep. That sounds like a deal."

After the little talk, both of them look forward to where their feet were taking them. Sitting on the only recliner near the huge flat-screen TV was Stark, flipping through the many channels of entertainment.

Moving around the left side of the sofa nearest Tony, Angela walks to the right of the seat and sits nearest Stark, while Steve moves and sits on the other side of the sofa.

Still flipping through the channels, Tony asks Angela how the pancake was.

"It was pretty good, besides...I've had worse." Angela states this while looking at the TV on the wall. Not seeing anything like it before, she asks what it is.

"Oh." Tony adjust in his seat so that he is more straight. "This is a television. It shows programs about what's happening currently, nature, history, sport. All sort of entertainment." He voice quiets at the end of the statement. Turning his head to the left, he looks at Angela and Steve, all while his mouth was opened a little. Closing it quickly, he knows of a way to teach Angela just about everything from this planet, without having to travel everywhere on it.

Turning in his recliner, he says to both the Jedi and the Soldier, "How would you like it if I should you both all of Earth, the history, the sports, the geographical locations, everything? We can do it with the television. And if you guys have any questions, you can ask me."

Steve states a very sensible point. "No offense, Tony, but I have never heard a sentence that didn't have a hint of sarcasm in it, except for when you grabbed the nuke a few months ago."

The words from Steve's mouth caused Tony to smirk, while nodding his head. "Okay." He looks past Angela, locking his eyes with Steve's. "I promise not to be sarcastic and also not to put in details that are not true." He raises his hand from the arm rest. "Word of honor."

"Okay, then. Sure." Steve states.

"Yeah, I would like that." Angela's curiosity about his planet ignites and she is ready to see what type of culture and history are on this planet, but she remembers something from earlier.

"Hey, Tony."

By this time, Tony had pulled out a keypad from the side pocket of the recliner. "Yeah."

"I was wondering. You two were watching something before that Sith came here. Something that had Luke Skywalker in it when he was a little bit younger. What is that exactly?"

Tony stops short from typing something on the keypad in his hands. He knew exactly what Angela was talking about. However, he stopped from speaking until he could get the words to say what he wanted them to say.

"Well...you see...that.." He lets out a sigh and just says what comes to mind. "What you saw was...um..a movie. Remember when I said that people believe that Jedi and Sith and such are not real, they are fictional?"

Angela nods at this without changing her curious look on her face.

"Well, Jedi and Sith, your universe...it comes from...a set of movies. That is why we know about Jedi and such, but also believe they are fictional." After telling the Jedi this, Tony turns his head away and types something with his thumbs on the keypad.

"Oh. So, if I go out of the building, it would be best not to have my lightsabers at my side would it?"

After just finishing what Angela says, Tony presses enter button. While the TV searches for the program, Tony offers the answer to Angela's question. "Yeah, about that. Yes, you should probably hide your lightsabers when going out, if you decide to. Also, it would be best if you don't use your powers at all, unless you need to."

The TV creates a quick _**blimp**_ sound as it shows the results of the search Tony put into it. Looking at the screen, then at his watch, he says, "It's about to start right now. Would you to like to watch the Star Wars: Episode IV? This is the one that you and Steve saw earlier. It shows how we think your history happened in a galaxy far, far away."

"Sure, if Steve doesn't mind."

Steve adds his answer. "I don't mind. Let's watch it."

With all three of them, looking at the screen, Tony presses the select button. The TV responds by putting the movie on its screen. Since it was a commercial-free channel, the movie starts immediately on schedule, playing the advertisement for the sound used. Unfortunately for Angela and Steve, it was an advertisement they had never seen before: THX.

The vibrating noise starts of low in pitch and volume, but builds quickly to a higher pitched vibrating tone that makes the whole floor below their feet shake. The sound finishes by quickly dissipating away along with the white text on the screen.

"Well, that was obnoxiously loud." Steve states this while gently rubbing his sore ears.

"I agree." Angela shakes her head, trying to get the ringing out of her ears. "That was uncalled for."

Tony lowers his head to hide the wide smile that was crossing his face. "And I only had the volume half way up."

Finally, the movie begins. Angela watches as this piece of entertainment acts out the exact events that her Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Skywalker had gone through in destroying the first Death Star.

_It plays out exactly as I have read and have been told by Luke himself. It's completely accurate._

After Episode IV finishes playing, the TV puts a list of the movies that would be playing next. The one that was beginning to play was Episode V, and after that Episode VI would start. Nobody suggested something else to watch. All three of them wanted to watch the set of movies through. And so they did. They never got up from their seats; they never said a word. All of them just kept their eyes fixed on the screen until the movies were finished playing.

"Wow."

Both Tony and Steve look at Angela, waiting for her to continue.

"That...was as if someone was there the whole time...recording everything." Angela shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it's considered fictional on this world."

Trying to give some comfort to the Jedi, Steve reaches out and puts his right hand on her shoulder. "Well, after what I have seen with you..." He pauses briefly. "I believe that is it very real."

Angela's straight lips make a big smile. "Thanks for the comfort, Steve." They both stare at each other for a moment or two.

"Uh, Steve."

"Yes?"

"You can take your hand off my shoulder now."

Looking at his right hand, he notices that he had not removed it from her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry...uh...I..."

For some reason, Tony's mind registered this event as being extremely funny. Smoothly turning in his recliner so that he was facing away from Angela and Steve, Tony laughs to himself, but laughs so hard that no sound comes from his mouth, which he was clenching tight.

_This is priceless! _Tony's inner laughter slowly dies away as he gets back to showing Angela and Steve Earth's many characteristics.

Angela, Steve, and Tony continue to watch on the TV the many cultures that were and are a part of the world. Hours of learning takes place as the three of them see majestic scenery from around the world as well as the many cultures, governments, and religions. Unfortunately, the day flew by. Angela knew this because her energy was waning, and she could barely keep her eyes open. The same was happening with Steve and Tony.

Soon, before they could even leave their seats, all three of them went to sleep at exactly the same time. Tony had the back of his recliner leaning as far back as he could put it. Steve had managed to fall asleep sitting with his back against the sofa, with his head leaning back on the top of the sofa's back. Angela did the same thing, but soon after, her head slid from its upright position. Instead of her head laying on the back of the sofa like Steve's, her head was resting on Steve's right shoulder.

J.A.R.V.I.S., who had been on standby this whole time in case Tony wanted him, sees that all three of them are asleep on the furniture. Since he wanted them to get as much rest as possible, J.A.R.V.I.S. turns off the TV, draws all the automated curtains in the building closed, and shuts off all of the lights that were left on.

After all these tasks were finished, J.A.R.V.I.S. switches back to standby, just in case he was needed.

While the three heroes were sleeping the night away, two villains were just landing on the same planet that Angela had crashed on. Once the Tie-Fighter landed in a wooded area that was closest to it, it's two occupants decided to sleep as much as they could before another day started on the newly found world.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. The chapter is short. I'm sorry about that. I wanted to give you guys a little something. It's been too long. I've been busy the last couple weeks and hadn't really had time to write. But now I have three weeks of nothing! (You can see where I'm going with this.) **

**Also, I think my writing is improving because I just started another story and when I read that then read the first couple chapters of this story I just think that this story is awful! lol But I will continue this story. Maybe after this is done, I'll continue this series :) Also, if you like The Dukes of Hazzard (the tv show not the crappy movie remakes), you should read my other story, which has Angela Darksaber in it as well. It's not tied to this story. **

**Anyway, thanks for being patient, and I hope to have some more for you really soon!**

**TheJediAvenger**


	13. Low Profile

Low Profile

Another morning comes to the Western Hemisphere. The sun starts to sneak upwards away from the land. Beams of gold-colored light radiate between the open canopy of the forest. Birds awaken and start their daily routine of hunting for food and building nests, while singing their original songs as they work another day. Unfortunately, a tiny bird, with blue feathers on its wings and white on its belly, wasn't going to have the usual morning he was used to.

The bird starts looking for its morning meal, however it spots something unusual. Something that was made by the creatures that destroyed the forest instead of living in it with them. Being curious of this strange item that had made its way into the forest overnight, the blue and white colored bird decides to glide down towards the unknown piece of man-made structure.

As the bird glides closer to the unknown object, the creature is suddenly pulled quickly from its glide, as if a different type of wind was acting on the bird. Then, suddenly a human hand shoots upwards towards, the out of control, bird and catches it. The bird sees nothing but darkness until a gripped hand slowly opens to a flat position. The bird tries to flap his wings to take off, but he can't move them. An invisible force was keeping the birds wings by its side. All the tiny creature could do was look on in horror as the human face stared directly at him.

"Interesting bird." The Sith Lord Malkus looks at the tiny winged animal, that he had caught out of the air with the Force. The Sith Guard, who had just closed the Tie-Fighter's cockpit, walks up to his master's left and looks at the bird as well. Malkus continues talking about this tiny creature.

"It's similar to some of the smaller birds that are on the worlds from our known galaxy, yet it's unique. One of a kind." The tiny birds chirps in fear. "This planet is special, yet this world is not in the Imperial database." Malkus decides to let the bird go. He released the grip on the bird's body. Sensing no restrictions, the bird quickly flaps its wings and flies quickly out of Malkus's hand, going deep within the forest.

The Sith Guard watches the bird fly away. He couldn't help but feel...calm. _Calm? I feel...calm. I haven't felt that way since I first met. _His thought jumps from his words to images of his friend he had grown up. His only friend. _Dravin._ The calm feeling leaves and the spot it left was big enough to let pain, despair, and anger fill it. Inside his mask, a single tears leaves the corner of the Sith's right eye and flows down to his cheek.

Malkus senses his apprentice's pain...and feeds off it. Every drop of anguish that his apprentice felt gave him more power. It made him feel invisible. _If my apprentice keeps this up, I might just be able to destroy the Halva by myself and become even stronger. My army will then be able to obliterate the New Jedi Order in one smooth stroke._ The Sith Lord continues to absorb power, until his apprentice snaps out of his memories of his friend.

The Sith Guard speaks to Malkus about what they should do next. "We are quite a distance from the city where the Halva is staying at. However, I sense people nearby. Where there's people; there is also transportation. I advise we make are way to these people, and also..." He pauses briefly before continuing. "We should also find different attire if we want to blend into this place."

Even though Malkus wasn't the type of person to hide from anything or anybody, he agreed with his student. "Yes, I agree. We should find new attire and blend in as much as possible. I want to keep as low of a profile as possible. If that means killing people that see use are abilities, then so be it."

After his master was finished speaking, the Sith Guard nods his head slowly, then starts to walk straight ahead, since he felt that the people they needed to get attire and transportation from were in that direction.

The two Siths tread through the woods, each thinking about the newly discovered planet they had landed on. The fact that this planet, which has human life on it, was amazing to them. The planet was in a different galaxy as well.

_If this planet has life on it, _Malkus thought. _What's to say that there aren't other planets in other galaxies as well. _This thought opened a brand new opportunity for his army and himself. _Bountiful resources, countless men for my army, worlds to rule. I can be unstoppable. Yes. The tide has turn in my favor indeed._

The Sith Guard thinks about this new world as well, since he has time to now. The first time he visited this world he was on his mission, blinded by hate and duty to finish the task. But now, his eyes were taking in the green foliage of the trees and the brown, soft dirt on the ground. Once again, he found himself at peace.

Minutes pass by. One hour. Another hour. Then, at last, the two Siths finally exit from the forest, stepping onto a paved road. Across from the Siths was a small building, that had a lot of business that day. There were two trucks and a car, but the only things that the Siths saw were modes of transportation. They had their way of getting to the city where the Halva was. Now, all they need, was a change of clothes that would help them blend into the world.

Their opportunity was walking out of the building. Two men, one taller than the other and heavier built, make their way towards a light blue truck farthest from the little building. The two Force-Wielders walk quietly across the paved road, moving closer and closer to the two men that were talking to each other.

* * *

"You know, Mike. This was the BEST birthday I've ever had. Thank you." The taller one stops at the driver's side door, waiting for his friend to go to the passenger's side of the truck.

"Hey. You deserve it my friend. I, mean, seriously." The slightly shorter guy had stopped right next to his friend instead of going to the passenger's side door. "You're the only friend I have on this world. Everyone else I have tried to befriend has either used me for their own gain or just doesn't follow my standards."

The older one chuckles and replies, "Yeah. Every day, there are more people that have fewer standards." After a brief, silent pause, the older one continues to speak. "Change of subject. Have you been following the newspapers lately?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I've been reading about these Avengers. You know, Tony Stark, this guy dressed like our American Flag, some armored guy with long blonde hair, even the bi, green, buffed man."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, that's just it. I don't know what to think of them. Some say that they can help us out and protect us if something major were to happen, like that alien invasion that happened a couple of months ago. Others say that they are dangerous though, and that they should not be trusted because they could very well turn on us."

His friend nods at this statement.

"Well," the oldest of them asked. "What do you think about them?"

"I think that we can trust them. I mean, sure they are more powered than probably are military is, but to them, this planet is their home. They do anything to protect it...and us."

The oldest man nods, which in turn, his buddy nods with him. Both men were about to get into the truck, but they did not get the chance. The only thing that the two of them remember was feeling tired and blackness covering their sight.

* * *

"Apprentice."

The Sith Guard stops short at his Master's words. "Yes, Master."

"Why did you not kill them?" Malkus gives him a hollow, yet dark stare. "We can't leave any witnesses."

Malkus moves past his student and stops directly above the two unconscious men that had been knocked out by the Sith Guard.

The Sith Guard, confidently and calmly, gives an answer. "Master, I did not kill them because if we did someone would have found their bodies. Even if we hid them extremely well, someone would have noticed them missing and started to get suspicious; and like you said, we have to keep a low profile. Therefore, by just knocking them out, people wouldn't think twice about it. I can smell alcohol on their breath. People will just think they passed out by drinking a little too much."

Malkus turns away from the two unconscious men and walks straight in front of his apprentice. Since they were of equal height, they both had direct eye contact. However, Malkus's eyes weren't as cold as they were earlier. The Sith Lord puts both of his hands on his apprentice's shoulders.

"You, apprentice...would make any Sith proud." Malkus releases his hands from his student's shoulders, but keeps looking directly into his pupils sith-colored eyes. "Even though you kill most of the time without hesitation, you still have the brains to think of any advantage you could use to forward yourself! You will one day surpass me; and when that day comes, everyone will fear and obey you."

After giving his student the encouragement he thought he needed, Malkus moves around the front of the truck, figures out how to open the door, and climbs in and sits in the passenger's seat.

The Sith Guard, infers from his Master, that he was to operate the transportation to the destination, since he was the one that had already been on this planet once. Moving to the driver's side door, he carefully steps over the two knocked out men, opens the door, and climbs into the driver's seat.

This thoughts start to go crazy at this piece of machinery. It was very different from any craft he had piloted or operated; yet, some things were familiar.

_This is weird. _He looks at the steering wheel in front of him. _Hm...well I use this to steer, but I've never seen a wheel that was a complete circle. _He notes the dashboard on front of him and his Master. _What...why...why are there...like...only a few buttons?! Where are all the buttons?! This is crazy! This thing isn't deemed safe. It may not even work with so little buttons! _After the short panic with the lack of controls, the Sith goes back into figuring how to start the machinery.

Using his instincts, he looks over to the right of the steering column and sees a set of keys hanging from a ring. One of the keys on the ring was already in a switch. Reaching out with one of his gloved hands, he grabs the key with his right thumb and index finger and twists it forward.

The machine comes to life with a roar as the engine revs up, then idles, waiting for its driver to make his first move.

"Crude, yet functional." Malkus crosses his arms and leans back in the worn out seat, while he waits for his student to make the next move.

Being open-minded, the Sith Guard senses the next to do. Reaching up with his right hand, he grips into the metal rod that was sticking out of the steering column, while he puts his foot on a pedal that was on the floor of the truck and to the left of another pedal. He pulls down on the level. **Click, Click, Click.** The truck jerks forward slightly at the change of gears, but doesn't move since the Sith had his foot of the brake.

After sensing that there were two changes of clothes behind the seat, the Sith Guard takes his foot off the brake. The truck idles forward and puts its front tires onto the paved road. Knowing the direction of the city the Halva was in, the Sith Guard turns the wheel to the left and smoothly takes his right foot and pushes down on the accelerator. The truck responds by driving completely onto the road and traveling the way the steering wheel was turned. At last, the two Sith were on their way to confront the Halva.

* * *

**"HELLO BOYS! I'M BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!" -quote from Independence Day. Sorry it's been so long. My last weeks of summer got very busy and, to tell you the truth, I needed a break from this story to recollect my train of thought...and to keep what little sanity I have left. lol **

**Next chapter has a lightsaber duel, but probably not the one you're imagining. hehehe.**

**So, after this story's done, I plan to write a sequel. The sequel will be pretty long and should contain most, if not all, of the Avengers. But the question is, Will anybody want to read it? So far one person has said yes, but I hope that the rest of you will read it too.**

**Well, time to give my fingers a break. Expect more soon! ~TheJediAvenger~**


	14. Angela and Jarvis

Angela and Jarvis

Inside the newly named "Avengers Tower", Tony and Steve were still in a deep sleep, but Angela was just waking up. As she slowly opens her eyes, she sees that the world was slightly tilted. Then, she felt that her head had rested on something to her left. She lifts her head to see what that something was, but instead she sees that it wasn't a something, but rather a someone. Steve had also fallen asleep on the couch.

_My head must have slip off the back of the couch and onto his shoulder during the night._

Sitting up straight and leaning forward on the couch, she looks past Steve, staring out of one of the huge glass windows. It was still dark, but some light was streaking across the skyline of the city.

_The sun's coming up. Why can I never sleep after the sun comes up except when I've been injured? _

Sensing a presence on her right, she turns her head to see Tony with his feet propped up and his chair leaning back so that he was sleeping on his back. Deciding to get up from the couch, Angela walks quietly over to the glass windows and decides to watch the sun rise from the city's skyline. Angela knew that cities tended to be busy. However, when Angela looked at the streets and the sidewalks that were lit up with lights, she noticed that there were a lot fewer people out and about.

Not wanting to wake up Tony or Steve, Angela decides to ask someone else. "Jarvis, are you here?"

The Artificial Intelligence switches from stand by to completely on, at the sound of his name being called. Using his technology that Stark had programmed into him, he reads that Tony and Steve are still asleep on the pieces of furniture. Knowing this, he replies back to Angela with his voice at low volume, yet loud enough for Angela to hear.

"Yes, Angela. I am always here. Is there something you need?"

"No, I don't need anything. I just...have a question that I would like answered."

"What may be your question?"

Still looking out the window at the city, Angela asks her question. "Where are all the people? I, mean, there are some people walking about on the streets, but it's not as crowded as the daytime was."

Jarvis, having a super fast processor, answers Angela's question immediately. "On this planet, most people work during the day and sleep during the night. Also, most people usually have the weekend off and decide to sleep in during the day and then stay up late at night."

"Sounds like a few of the planets back home."

"Yes, it does. I have accessed several official sources of your galaxy, since you confirmed everything in the movies you saw earlier actually happened in your galaxy's past."

Angela, still looking out the window, replies back to the A.I. in a low, audible voice so as not to wake up Tony or Steve. "You know about my galaxy that you haven't been to, yet I know so little about this planet that I have crashed on."

"Yes, that seems highly unfair. However, I can help aid you in learning about this planet. Anything you want to know?"

Angela continues looking at the sun rise above the horizon. Even though she wanted to learn more about Earth, Angela also wanted to know about the people she had already met.

"Yeah, Jarvis. There is something I would like to know. It's about Tony and Steve. When Tony introduced himself and Steve, he said that he was also known as Iron Man and that Steve was known as Captain America. Why do they have nicknames like that? What's the story behind Iron Man and Captain America?"

"Turn around."

Angela looks away from the window and turns around. When she does this, she notices that the floor was moving apart in the middle of the room. Slowly, but quietly, a clear-glass table appears from the secret hold in the room, along with six thin, glass panes, that were held up by black painted stands on the sides of the glass.

Angela moves away from the window and goes to the rising objects. Halfway across to the panes of glass, the clear glass table top has images appearing on the top. Moving past the circle of glass panes, she takes a seat on the stool that had risen with the table and glass panes.

"On the table top in front of you are two digital files: one of Iron Man and one of Captain America. Touch one of the stacks to open a file."

Angela does what Jarvis instructs her to do and touches the digital files on the left side of the table. The files open and seem to fly off the table top to the two screens that were a couple of feet in front of the table. Angela looks back and forth at the two glass screens by just shifting her eyes left to right.

Jarvis, knowing Angela picked the Iron Man file, narrates through the file to help Angela out; but, he keeps his automated voice at a low level to not wake up Tony or Steve, but keeps it loud enough for Angela to hear.

"Iron Man." On the left screen, an image of Mark I appears, slowly turning right to left. "The image on the left screen is Tony Stark's first Iron Man suit named Mark I. Tony Stark built this while he was held against his will in a cave in The Middle East by a group of terrorist, called The Ten Rings. Using this suit, Stark was able to get away from his captors and was eventually found by James Rhodes.

After Jarvis explains the events after Stark was rescued, Jarvis picks one of the images on the right screen and makes it go to full screen. Before Jarvis plays the video, he, again, explains everything to Angela.

"This video shows Tony Stark revealing that it wasn't one of his bodyguards that was operating the Mark III suit, but instead, it was him all along." Jarvis plays the video, at the same volume as he spoke so as not to disturb the two sleeping heroes on the couch and sofa.

Angela watches as Tony is about to read from the small, white paper card he was holding in his right hand.

"The truth is..." He stares at the card with his deep amber colored eyes. He thinks about if he should or shouldn't say what he was told to say. Tony looks up at the crowd of news reporters in front of him. His right hand lowers the paper from his face. His choice was final.

"I am Iron Man."

Just after Tony said this, everybody in the crowd in front of him, rose immediately out of their seats. The video was filled with questions and comments that couldn't be distinguished from one another. Jarvis stops the video.

Angela thinks about what she just saw, trying to comprehend what Tony had said earlier. Knowing the signs of deep thought, Jarvis talks to Angela, wanting to help the clueless Jedi as much as possible.

"I can read from your facial expressions that you're in deep thought. If you will tell me what you are thinking about, I will be more than glad to assist you."

"Tony told me yesterday that if I was to go outside the building, that I should leave my lightsabers in here, and not use my abilities out in public; yet, he basically just told every living being on this planet that he is Iron Man."

Jarvis deducts the most logical answer. "He, more than likely, is trying to protect you."

"Protecting me from what?"

"People on this planet. He is shielding you from the public until he knows you are ready for it."

"Are people really that dangerous here? I thought that since a lot of people have seen these Star Wars movies you have made, they would realize that Jedi protect the innocent and fight to keep peace and justice."

"Yes, a lot of the world's population have seen the Star Wars movies. However, when the people of this planet realize that you are an actual Jedi and that you are really on this planet with them, some will not believe you are a Jedi, some will fear you, and others will try to kill because of fear."

"Are you saying that no one would accept who I am?"

"No, what I am saying is that Tony wants to make sure that the world is ready for you, and that you are ready for the world."

Angela repeats what Jarvis had said a couple of times through her head. Once she is ready, she presses her right index finger on the file on the left side of the table, which closes the open files on the glass panes in front of her while opening the file she had just selected.

"Captain America." Once again, pictures appear on the left pane, while videos appear on the right pane. Angela starts learning about Steve by looking at the black and white photos on the left pane. Angela notes that he wasn't wearing the type of clothes that she had seen him in, but rather, he was wearing an outfit of some kind.

Jarvis, once again, narrates out the file for the Jedi. "Before he went into war zones for active duty in World War Two, Captain America started supporting the military by generating revenue for the United States Army by performing in public, and also selling war bonds to the public. However, before he became who he currently is, Captain America started out as Steve Rogers. Even though he went to enlist in the military several times, he was deemed unfit for combat because of his physical health."

"Wait a minute, Jarvis. Are you saying that the man that has a well-built body, excellent combat skills, superb thought process, who is still sleeping on the sofa, wasn't fit for combat?!"

"Steve Rogers does not look like what he was before he became Captain America." The left glass screen has a enlarged picture of Steve when he was short and very skinny. Angela's blue eyes widen at the sight of the picture.

"Whoa! That...wow. Uh...that's him. His face sure has not changed. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Angela?"

I have two questions for you. First question. How did he become Captain America? How did he get so...built?"

"In order for him to become Captain America, Steve Rogers was chosen to be the test subject for a program, nicknamed the Super Soldier Project. The project was to create the perfect soldier for combat psychologically, mentally, and physically. Under the leadership of Howard Stark, Steve Roger's injections of the Super Solider serum was a success, thus he became Captain America."

"Wait...Howard...Stark? Is that..."

"Howard Stark is Tony Stark's biological father."

Angela's eyes shift back and forth. She was slowly, but surely, figuring out the details of Stark and Rogers. Letting the information sink in, she continues her talk with Jarvis, while looking at the pictures on the left glass pane.

"One last question, Jarvis. How long ago was this 'World War Two'?"

"World War Two started in the year 1939, or in terms of years, the war happened almost seventy-four years ago."

Angela, who had been slanting back slightly on her seat, almost fell out of her chair at Jarvis's reply. Quickly regain a straight composure on the seat, Angela replies back to the A.I. with shock.

"Se...seven...ty...sev..."

"Seventy-four years ago..."

"I heard you the first time, Jarvis." Angela begins to rubs her head with her fingers on her right hand, while keeping her left arm on the glass table. "Seventy-four...years. He doesn't look a day over twenty-five!"

"The reason for that is because during World War Two, Captain America had to manually crash land an airship that had several highly destructive bombs, that could wipe out entire cities. He crash landed the ship near the Arctic Circle, which is below freezing all year round. Captain America was frozen in ice, but he was frozen in the perfect state that slows down the aging of a body to practically nothing, yet it does not hurt the person in anyway."

Angela completely understands the situation. "So, it's like carbonite back in my galaxy. It keeps anything that is trapped into it from aging."

"Yes, that's exactly correct."

The Jedi nods her head, understanding the situation.

_Wow. That is tough. One day, he is awake and is talking to people he cares about. The next day he is awake, he knows nobody around him, very few know of him, and the world around him has advanced without him, leaving him to figure out what has happened and what the world is now. _

"I'm done with this, Jarvis. Thanks for sharing information with me. It makes me feel more comfortable about this planet."

Jarvis puts away the glass panes, glass table and the stool once Angela stands up from it. The items lower back into the floor and the floor slides back over them, putting the techonology out of sight once more.

Looking back out the glass windows, Angela sees that the sun had managed to break away from the earth, and was making his way to the middle of the sky. She turns her head back to the right to still see the two men, sleeping away like content infants.

A smirk makes its way onto Angela's face, but it quickly fades away when Angela senses a new presence. It was close. In fact, this presence was in the elevator that was climbing up to the same floor Angela , Tony, and Steve were on.

"Jarvis, who is coming to this floor on the elevator?"

The A.I. answers immediately. "That would be Ms. Pepper Potts. She is Tony Stark's assistant for Stark Industries and she is also his girlfriend."

The elevator doors, on the other side of the room, slide open and Pepper walks into the room. In her left hand, she holds, what appears to be, two plastic swords, each having the characteristics of a lightsaber design for the hilts.

After Pepper walks off the elevator, her eyes lock onto an unknown figure, that was standing in the middle of the room, looking back at her.

Angela decides to break the silence by walking up to Pepper and introducing herself.

"Hello Ms. Potts." Angela extends her hand out. Pepper involuntary extends her right hand out as well, grips the strangers open hand, and shakes it slowly. Even though she did not have clue who this could be, she decides to be informal to the blonde-haired woman.

"Please, call me Pepper."

* * *

**I know I said there would be a "lightsaber" duel this chapter, but I felt that the way I wrote this chapter is better than I had originally planned. Hopefully, you guys like it! Also, I hope you guys are patient between each chapter that is uploaded, since my senior year, work and college classes have started. Please, if you have time or when you find time, leave a review. Not only does it help others on fanfiction to find this story, but it also tells me you enjoy the story the way I'm telling it or whether you think it can be written a different way. **

**Thank you so much for even taking time to read this story. It makes me feel awesome.**

**TheJediAvenger **


	15. A Dream Come True

A Dream Come True

Pepper and Angela stop shaking each other's hand and just stand there, looking at one another. Even though Angela knew who Pepper was, Pepper did not have the slightest idea who this blonde-haired woman could be. Not wanting the silence to continue, Pepper asks Angela who she is.

"Well, you seem to know who I am, but I don't have the slightest idea who you could be."

"Oh! Right...sorry. I'm Angela. Angela Darksaber. But, please...just call me Angela." Angela continues to give a little more information about herself, since she felt that Pepper needed more explanation about why she was here.

"I crash landed on this planet." Angela nods her head to the left where Tony and Steve were still fast asleep on the furniture. "Tony says he found me in my Starfighter and brought me here. I was badly injured, but thanks to his help, I'm a lot better than I started out on this planet."

"Wait, did you say you came...in a Starfighter?" Angela could tell from Pepper's question and the look on her face that she was close to piecing some information together. Because of this, Angela decides to tell her even more details.

"Yeah, that's right. I crash landed on this planet in my Starfighter. It's a old-time Jedi fighter used during the Clone Wars. I found it in a scrap pile and said to myself, 'Why not pilot a classic piece of machinery?'."

"Did you say Jedi?"

Angela nods. "Yeah, I'm a Jedi Knight, well...technically anyways."

Pepper points to Angela and smiles. "You're her. You're the Jedi."

Even though what Pepper said was true, Angela was a little bit confused. "Yeah. I'm a Jedi, but I'm not THE Jedi."

"No." Pepper's smile widens slightly more. "You're the Jedi. Tony had Jarvis call me and tell me to pick up this Starfighter at the coordinates he gave me. Also, you're the only Jedi that Tony's been telling me about for the last couple days. Every hour or so he would call me about how the Jedi wasn't awake yet or how he couldn't wait to see the Jedi use her power...of something or another."

Angela chuckles at Pepper not knowing every detail about the Jedi Way as Tony had. _Apparently, there are some people that don't know about Jedi. Tony was right. I better hide my identity unless otherwise necessary. Some people would act like how Pepper is acting, but others may panic. _

"Speaking of Tony, where is he?" Pepper quickly glances around the room.

Angela again nods her head to the left. "He's sleeping over on the chair."

Hearing Angela's words, Pepper walks over to the recliner that Tony was still asleep on, with Angela right beside her. "Tony?"

That's the only word Pepper had to say to wake up Tony. His eyes flutter open as he turns his head to the right. Looking up, he sees his beautiful girlfriend looking down upon him.

"I'm looking up at an angel. A beautiful angel that has no wings."

Pepper adds on to Tony's 'compliment'. "Or halo, right?"

"Wrong. You have a halo. It's...um...invisible because you're so pure that your...halo is made of your pure...um...stuff..." Tony questions himself about what he just said. _What...did I just say?_

"Nice try, honey." Pepper leans forward and kisses Tony on his right cheek, which gives Tony the energy to get up out of his recliner and stand next to his beautiful girlfriend.

When he does this, he sees Angela standing right next to Pepper. "Pepper. This is the Jedi I have been talking about!"

"Yeah. I know. She introduced herself. Here you go." Pepper raises her left hand, which was holding the two plastic swords by the blades, and gives the swords to Tony, who cheerfully takes them from Pepper's hand.

"Honey, you're the best." Tony faces Angela. "Angela. With these two FX lightsaber, I ask that we use them in a friendly duel."

A smile forms on Angela's face as she replies back to Tony. "Are you challenging my skills with a lightsaber?"

Tony's reply is quick. "Maybe, kinda. There is a slight possibility I could beat you, BUT even if I lose, it would be an honor just to duel with a Jedi." Pepper and Angela suddenly have a shocked look on their faces as Tony leans the two FX lightsabers against the side of the recliner and gets down on his knees, begging for the chance to have a friendly duel with an actual Jedi.

Pepper couldn't help but have a big, grin on her face. Angela also had a huge smile from the way Tony was acting. She had never seen someone beg her to duel with them. Even though she wasn't used to dueling with someone with lacking sword skills, she decides to let Tony "duel" her.

_This should be very interesting. I haven't battled with training sabers, let alone the swords that Tony has leaning against the recliner. I'll have to go easy on him, though. I have had years of "realistic" pratice. _

"Alright. We can duel..."

Tony immediately gets off his knees and jumps into the air. "YYYYEEEESSSSSSS!"

"What?"

Everyone looked over at the couch to see that Steve had been awaken by Tony's shout of joy.

Getting up from the sofa, the soldier moves over to where Tony, Pepper and Angela are standing. While Steve did this, Tony quickly grabs the two FX lightsaber, that he had leaned against the recliner, and holds out one of them to Angela.

"May I present to you, your weapon." Tony waits for Angela to grab the FX lightsaber from his hand.

Using her right hand, Angela takes the plastic sword and holds it by its hilt. She notices a difference and tells this to Tony.

"Hm...these are different from the training sabers back home." Angela twirls the hilt in her hand, causing the plastic blade to swing in a circle.

Tony sees Angela casually swinging the blade and wishes he could do the moves as easily as Angela made it look.

"You expected them to be the same as the ones you have used?"

Angela shakes her head. "I guess not."

Pepper, who had been standing beside her boyfriend while he talked to the Jedi, had noticed and watched the man that had risen from the couch, walking to stand on Tony's right. She noticed that he was taller than Tony, had smooth, brown hair, and was more muscular in his upper body.

"Tony, who is that guy standing next to you?" Pepper asked with curiosity.

Before Tony could say who, Steve introduces himself. "Oh, Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"Pepper Potts. Nice to meet you."

Tony walks from the group and head to the middle of the room, where Angela had been looking at the pictures of Captain America and Iron Man on the glass screens that came out of the floor. "Enough of this chat, LET'S DUEL!"

Tony enters into a fighting stance, with his right foot forward and his left foot turned sideways away from his body. The look on his face was determined yet full of joy and excitement as Angela crossed the floor to meet him in the middle of the room.

Steve and Pepper move from their original spots and stand in front of the windows, looking at Angela and Tony preparing for the friendly fight.

Angela once again stares at the FX lightsaber in her hand and wonders if it could withstand a hard strike against Tony's sword. Even though unsure about the sword's durability, Angela positions herself in the same stance as Tony was in.

"What are the rules? This is a friendly duel so what goes and what doesn't?"

Tony replies to Angela with sincerity. "Uh. Well, no using the Force. 'Cause, I can't. I wish I could, but I can't; and...uh...no physical contact such as punching, kicking, biting your opponent's ears off..."

"Biting ears off?"

"Yep."

Angela shakes her head. "Okay, then. You ready?"

Tony nods gently. "Yeah...yeah ready."

Pepper, who had been standing right next to Steve's left side, decides to make an offer to him.

"Twenty dollars says Angela will beat Tony."

Steve quietly laughs and replies, "No bet. Angela is going to win. I've seen her wield her own lightsabers with skill. Tony, however, doesn't really fight in hand-to-hand combat. At least, I haven't seen him fight like that. He usually uses his suit to blast enemies from a distance."

Pepper shrugs her shoulders. in a friendly tone, she replies with, "It was worth a try."

"Hey, Steve?"

Steve looks away from Pepper and at Tony, who was looking at him from the center of the room. When Tony has Steve's attention, he asks, "Will you count down for us to begin?"

"Sure."

Tony faces Angela again awhile readjusting his grip on the hilt of his sword. The Jedi, however, keeps her stance, as if she was a statue.

"Ready...set...Go!"

Even though Tony wasn't sure of the best attack, he makes the first move. Holding the hilt with two hands, he swings the sword horizontally right to left. Before it could make contact, Angela had switched the sword to her left hand and had flipped the hilt of her sword in her hand so that her blade pointed towards the floor.

The two plastic blades make contact with each other. This gave Angela an opportunity to make a move against Tony. She grabs onto the hilt with her right hand once more while letting go with her left hand. In one smooth motion, she moves her blade, along with Stark's blade, upwards and back until Tony's blade was on Angela's right side. Because of this, Tony had to reposition his feet on the floor so that he could have more strength behind his sword. However, when Tony shifted his feet is when Angela made the final move. Giving Tony's blade a quick push away from her sword, the Jedi spins in a quick. While in the spin, she bends her wrist slightly so that the plastic blade reaches around her back.

Before Tony knew it, he felt something blunt, yet hard strike his exposed right side. Standing in place, Tony turns his body enough to see that Angela's plastic blade had made contact with his right side. He also noticed that Angela had hit him with a backhanded strike while the Jedi had her back towards him.

Tony had lost. Even though deep down he wanted to win one duel, his factual mind told him his odds of winning were little to nothing.

_I'm better at shooting than at hand to hand combat. That's something I got to work on. I bet Steve is enjoying me getting beaten by a girl. _

_ Wow, you're mind is sometimes like an open book._

Tony face suddenly had a shocked look as he stands straight and looks at Angela's face. Her smile confirmed that he had actually heard her voice in his head.

_I usually can't read minds unless the individual is weak-minded. You have nothing to worry about. You just lost focus when you starting talking to yourself. the rest of the time, your mind is strong so I can't read your mind all the time._

Tony smiles silently as he hears Angela's words.

"Nice try, honey!" Tony looks over to Pepper and returns his girlfriend a wide smile. The billionaire turns back and starts talking to the Jedi.

Seeing that Tony wanted another chance to win a duel, Angela decides to go another round with Stark. "You want to try again?"

Having a slight smirk on his face, Tony replies, "Yep, only this time..." Stark twirls the hilt and throws it into the air. He quickly spins in place and catches the falling sword by the hilt with his right hand. "I will defeat you. It is my destiny."

Angela knew Tony was showing off and being sarcastic so she decided to join in on the fun. Instead of throwing her FX lightsaber into the air, Angela suddenly makes the hilt flip quickly in her hand several times, causing the blade to move in an up and down circular motion. While the blade does its circular dance, the Jedi tosses it from her right hand, catching it with her other hand while spinning in place just had Tony did.

Tony stood there, frozen by the performance Angela had did in front of him. He was in a dazed state until Angela had started to speak once again.

"It is not your destiny. You have no idea who you fight against! Your foolishness will be your downfall!" Angela spoke these words as if she meant it, but Tony, as well as Steve and Pepper, knew that she did not really mean it. The two sword wielders prepare for round two while Steve prepares something else.

Moving away from Pepper's side, Steve goes over to the couch he had been sleeping on earlier, grabs hold of the end closest to him, lifts the end away from the floor and walks holding the one end of the couch until the piece of furniture turns to face the middle of the room, where Tony and Angela were.

Pepper moves over to where Steve was. The soldier puts down the end of the couch, looks up and motions towards the couch with his left hand.

"Would you like a seat, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper walks in front of Steve and sits on the end of the couch closest to her. "Why, yes. I think I will take a seat. It'll be nice to sit and do nothing for awhile."

After Pepper takes her seat, Steve moves past her and sits down on the other end of the couch.

"You know," Steve started. "I'm actually enjoying watching Tony trying to fight someone, who I believe, has had extensive sword training." Steve leans back into the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "You got this, Stark!" Steve encourages Tony, however, the billionaire sees through Steve's remark.

"Liar." He mumbles under his breath, but it was loud enough for Steve to just hear it. He smiles, knowing he had been caught.

"You ready, youngling?" Angela moves into the same starting stance as earlier. Tony does the same, replying to the Jedi, "I'm ready, Jedi."

When this is said, Tony once again makes the next move; and another friendly duel begins. However, even though the heroes expected it to happen eventually, the two Siths were closer to confronting them than they realized.

* * *

**Yea! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. College work is sometimes a lot. **

**Anyways, I so excited that this story is almost done! The sequel I plan to write after this will be better, longer, and have most (if not all) of the Avengers! :D So excited for this. Hang in there. Only a couple of chapters left!**

**~TheJediAvenger~**


End file.
